Twins of Princes
by AbyssfulInsanity
Summary: Being bound together since birth and fighting alone together...always. Ryuki and Yuuno are left alone after an accident at their home. They leave to train to become exorcists at the True Cross Academy. On the way, they were told about their pasts and realize who their real parents were. Everyone believes them to be dead. But are they? AU! Fan children and M-Preg MephyAmai YukiRin
1. Faith in your Niisan

**Author's Note:**

**asdfagsdf**

**Again I wanna star _another_ story xD**

**Im very bad with this shit xD But this thoughts been _craving _me to write it as a story xD**

**Sorry if you're getting tired of my stories :c.**

**Again and I'll still write English Assistant, American Detective and Secrets**

* * *

><p>"You-You Monster!"<p>

"Let's get the _fuck_ out of here!"

"Man I told you guys he was bad news!"

I wiped my face with my hand and looked at the trio running off injured.

"Dicks..."

I looked at my knuckles and frowned.

"Damn it I did it again..."

* * *

><p>I walked home and down the hall into my room.<p>

I opened my door and found my little brother working on packing. I couldn't help but frown. It would be a while until I see him again.

"Nii-san?"

I snapped out of my thoughts.

"Huh? What, Yuuno?"

I saw him smile, "I said welcome home. Are you alright?"

I smiled back, "Yeah. I'm just surprised you're almost completely packed."

Yuuno walked over to me and hugged me.

"I know, I'm sorry too. But I really need to go..."

I looked at him, "I know... _That's _what upsets me... I won't see you for a bit..."

He let go of me and smiled, "I'll be back in a few weeks. As soon as I'm settled in and comfortable with the school. I'll come back _that_ weekend. I promise."

I looked down, "Okay..."

He looked at my hand and grabbed it.

"What happened?"

I huffed, "Some dicks..."

Yuuno frowned at me and grabbed a first aid kit. I sat on my bed and put my hand out, knowing what he was going to do.

He sat down with the kit on the bed, "Nii-san you have to _atleast_ try to stay out of trouble when I'm gone..."

I smirked, "No promises~"

I winced at the medicine going into my cut.

"Ow ow ow!"

Yuuno smiled at me, "I didn't say you _had_ to keep a promise... I'm asking you to just _try_. Just please, for me, Ryuki."

I huffed, "You must be serious. Because the only time you call me by my name and not 'Nii-san', you're either keeping promises, secrets, or dead fucking serious."

Yuuno wrapped the bandages around my fingers. He closed the kit and put it away.

"Well I just don't need you to get in trouble and me needing to help you out in the situation."

I frowned, "I know... I'm sorry..."

Yuuno and I heard a soft knock on the door.

"Yuuno, Ryuki, dinner."

We both responded, "Alright, Dad."

I stood up and walked to th door behind Yuuno. We walked out and down the hall, into the kitchen.

We both sat down at the table next to each other and waited until everybody was seated.

* * *

><p>After dinner my father had called me into the living room.<p>

I walked in, "Yeah?"

"What happened to your back?"

I huffed, "I fell."

"Your knuckles are wrapped and your clothes are completely dirty."

"It was a hell of a fall!"

"And the nose bleed?"

"I saw an amazingly sexy chick."

My father grabbed my shirt and looked at me with a huge grin.

"Really? Where?"

Yuuno walked by with a towel around his neck and pajama pants on.

"F-Father?"

Our father wrapped his arms around my neck.

"Wrong answer!"

He held me tightly and started to choke me.

"Okay! Okay! I give!"

My father let go of me and I fell on Yuuno.

"Sorry."

He shook his head and smiled, "It's fine."

My father stepped beside us.

"By the way, Ryuki. Sleep, you have an interview tomorrow or a job and the local market."

I looked up at my father with wide eyes.

"Wait, what? You fucking old man! Why didn't you tell me until now?"

He pointed to Yuuno, "He was supposed to tell you."

I glared at Yuuno, "You never forget this shit!"

"I was gonna tell you after I finished cleaning your knuckles!"

I hissed, "Damn it!"

* * *

><p>I finally calmed down and went to bed with Yuuno.<p>

I couldn't sleep due to the fact Yuuno leaves after tomorrow...

Also I had an interview tomorrow and I knew I wouldn't get it.

_'They know I'm not able to get this job... So why did they bother?'_

"Why _did_ these guys bother...?"

"Because we have faith in you, Ryuki."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**I hope you like this chapter...**

**Sorry if it's a bit too short xD**

**Just had to get started on something**

**If you like it though.**

**I'm glad c:**


	2. We Promise

I jumped up and turned around to face Yuuno.

"D-did I wake you?"

He smiled and shook his head, "No."

I sighed in relief, "Good. But why're you up?"

He shrugged, "Same reason you are."

I looked at the floor, "Ah... Sorry."

Yuuno shook his head and smiled at me again.

"Don't. It's not your fault, Nii-san."

I sighed, "Sorry."

"Nii-san..."

I looked at him, "Hm?"

Yuuno walked over to my bed and hugged me. He whispered in my ear and I could feel his smile as he spoke.

"You're doing it again."

He let go and ruffled my hair.

"Just try and getsome sleep okay?"

I nodded, "Alright..."

I turned around on my side, hearing Yuuno in his bed sleeping.

I was sweating a bit under my covers fo it being summer.

I kicked off my sheets and felt better knowing that sleep was taking over me now.

* * *

><p><em>"Ryuki..."<em>

I squeezed my eyes tighlty as they opened.

I looked around the room finding myself in a dorm room.

I finally spotted the people who were calling my name.

They both looked exaclty like Yuuno and I.

The only difference was, they both had pointed ears, sharp canines, and the one who looked like me has a perfect-until the end-tail.

"Wh-who are you?"

The two smiled at me, "You'll find out soon enough... We promise..."

I looked at them with wide eyes, "Why can't you just tell me now?"

They both leaned in and kissed my forhead.

They look alike of Yuuno sighed and frowned. He seemed like they both didn't have a lot of time.

"Because, you have no clue what's going on... But we will promise you'll figure out soon enough."

The look alike of me had some tears slip out. He rubbed his eyes and smiled.

"He's right... Just trust us and your brother... Prove to us that both of your kinds can live together as one... Prove this world wrong again..."

I frowned, "Will I see you guys again? Ever? Besides my dreams...?"

The two leaned in and hugged me, "We promise. And all these promises we won't break them."

The look alike of Yuuno smiled, "But right now, go to your brother and have your fun for now..."

I looked at them confused as they completely disapeared.

"Wait!"

* * *

><p>I woke up to Yuuno pushing at my shoulder.<p>

"Nii-san!"

I jumped from my covers and it heads with Yuuno, making us both fall backwards.

"Ow... Crap, Nii-san! Calm down!"

I looked at Yuuno, "I'm sorry!"

He shook his head and lookd up at me worried.

"Father and the rest of us heard your screaming 'Don't leave me, please!' I ran in here and found you crying in your sleep."

I looked down, "I'm sorry..."

He smiled and hugged me tightly, "It's fine... We all just got worried."

I wrapped my arms around his torso and huged him back. We let go of each other. Yuuno Wiped away the tears from my face and looked at me worried.

"What were you dreaming about...?"

I looked down, "I don't even understand it myself..."

He frowned and put a hand on my shoulder.

"Well breakfast is ready by the way..."

I nodded, "Okay."

* * *

><p>Yuuno and I walked down the hall and into the kitchen.<p>

Everybody looked at me with wide eyes. My father walked over to me and put his arms on my shoulders.

"Are you alright?"

I nodded and rubbed my eyes, "Yeah... Just some dream... When's this interview anyways?"

Yuuno handed me a plate, "One."

I took it and sat down, "Okay..."

Yuuno sat down next to me as we waited for everyone to sit down.

"Yuuno?"

"Hm?"

I looked at him and made a face, "Did you put my covers back on me?"

He nodded, "Yeah, you looked lie you were cold when I woke up, so I just put your blanket back on."

I smiled, "Thanks."

He smiled back, "Don't worry about it."

* * *

><p>After breakfast I was outside sitting on the porch.<p>

I heard the door open.

I looked back an saw Shiki walk out.

"Hey."

He looked at me and smiled, "You'll need a suit for your interview. And all of us are willing to help."

I looked at him, "Who else?"

Yuki and Rima walked out with a box and a bag with a hanger sticking out.

Yuki handed me the box, "These are some old shoes for you, just don't scuff them."

Rima handed me the bag, "There's a suit in there, don't ruin it though."

I smiled, "Th-thanks guys..."

* * *

><p>It was twelve-fifteen and I was getting ready for the interview.<p>

_'We promise... Trust us and your brother... You'll find out soon enough..._

"What did they mean by all that...?"

I put the tie around my neck and looked at it.

I started to tie it and got frustrated withit not working.

"HOW THE HELL DO YOU WORK THIS FUCKING THING?"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**I do realize its a bit like Ao No Exorcist...**

**But it'll get different soon enough x.x**

**I promise~**


	3. You Got The Job!

I walked out of the house and near the edge of the sidewalk until I heard my name being called.

"Nii-san!"

I looked back and saw Yuuno running over to me.

"Y-Yuuno? What's up?"

He smiled at me, "You really want this job don't you?"

I felt my cheats heat up, "H-Hey! The guys wanted me to look good for the interview... So they gave me this as a good luck thing I guess..."

He made a face at me. I looked up at him, confused.

"Wh-what?"

"No tie?"

I huffed "I couldn't get it tied..."

He laughed softly, "Go get it..."

* * *

><p>Yuuno lifted up my colar and wrpped the tie around my neck.<p>

"I'm glad the guys are helping you out, Nii-san... But you can't rely on people all the time, you know that, right? Mature a bit... Okay?"

I glared at him, "Hey! I've matured a bit! And this is coming from the guy who'd rely on _me_ if things got lost or if he were being picked on!"

He laughed at me, "Alright, alright..."

He ruffled my hair, "But if it stings. Prove to us that you can make it stop hurting..."

I fixed my colar, "Just you _fucking_ wait! I'll prove to you all that I can handle things on my own!"

Yuuno put a hand on my shoulder and smiled at me.

"I'll wait until that day, Nii-san. You know I love you, and wish the best for you..."

Tears flooded into my eyes. I wrapped my arms around Yuuno's torso unconciously. I burried my face into his chest and held on tighter.

"You sound like we're never gonna see each other again after tomorrow..."

I felt his hands on my hips as I let go of him. He smiled at me and wiped my tears away.

"I already promised you, I'd come back as soon as I'm settled in. You know I always keep promises Ryuki... Just trust me."

My eyes went wide as my dream haunted my thoughts again.

_'Trust us and your brother...'_

_'We always keep promises.'_

I looked down and I let go of him, "Alright..."

I saw Yuuno look at his watch, "You need to get going or you're ging to be late..."

I groaned in frustration, "Fuck... Alright. I'll be back later and I'll call you to tell you how it went."

He smiled, "Alright. Good luck, Nii-san."

I waved runned down the sidewalk and waved to my little brother.

I got a small smile and a wave back.

* * *

><p>"Ryuki Okumura. You're fifteen years old. Your grades seem to be low for you to dress up like this."<p>

I scratched my head and laughed nevously, "W-well I guess looks can be decieving..."

She looked from my papers and glared at me.

I jumped in my seat a bit.

_'Fuck, she's strict...'_

"Prove to me how well you work then!"

* * *

><p>The manager led me into the stocking unit. She pointed to these boxes and looked at me.<p>

"I want these boxes out in the front. All of them. _Now!_"

I looked up at the twelve feet high stacked boxes.

I sighed, "Alright..."

She walked out of the room and I was left in the stock room.

I grabbed the bottom of the boxes and picked up all the boxes and took them outside as told.

I ran back and repeated over and over.

* * *

><p>I was running around the corner with a box above my head.<p>

I saw the manager when I turned the corner.

"Hey, boss, this is the last b-"

I tripped onto the curb of sidewalk and dropped the box right on her.

I saw her eyebrow twitch. She turned around to face me and I could see the glare behind he glasses.

_'Fuck...'_

* * *

><p>I sighed and leaned my head against the wall.<p>

"This just isn't a goo start for me... I think I let my family down again."

A woman who was working here walked up to me and smiled.

"Don't get yourself down kid. The boss is just a bit strict for new comers... That's all. Try having something to eat. It may boost up your spirits."

She handed me a small bowl of noodles. I took it from her hand and tried it.

I felt my stomach get sick easily...

"What the hell is this?"

The woman looked down, "The boss wants to sell some food to people but the noodles are really cheap... And no one seems to like them..."

I looked at the mini grill and food, "Can I have a try at that?"

* * *

><p>I was humming while people gathered around the food.<p>

"We have some samples~ Try some out if you'd like~"

I saw people smiling. The woman who was working at the station was selling out the spices I found and put them together.

I heard a girl squeel, "This is so delicious!"

I heard other people agreeing with her.

I couldn't help but smile at how people liking the food.

I heard little foot steps tapping through he crowd.

I looked over and saw the manager glaring at me again.

I gulped, "Uh..."

She grabbed a sample and took a bite.

I saw her eye widen. She walked back through the crowd.

"Staff meeting tomorrow at eight am. Don't be late, and _don't_ slack off!"

I looked at her in confusion.

I heard the woman giggle and felt her push me a bit.

"That means you got the job, kid!"

My eyes widened and my smile grew.

I jumped high in the air. I was so happy I couldn't help it.

"Yes!"

Though I couldn't shake the feeling that there was someone or something watching me...

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:<strong>

**I do still realize its a lt like AnE **

**BUT JUST BELIEVE ME! IT WILL CHANGE!**


	4. You're Grounded

**Author's Note:**

**Im writing too musch for this story xD Oh well SUCK ET!**

* * *

><p>After work I ran straight to the nearest telephone.<p>

I dialed the house number and waited.

I heard someone pick up.

"Hello?"

"Oh my god! Guess what!"

"You got the job?"

"Yes! Fuck _yes!_ You couldn't get anymore clearer Yuuno! I am so _fucking_ happy!"

I heard Yuuno laugh, "I can tell by your voice. But I'm so glad!"

I heard someone else through the phone.

"Well come over and eat. You can prepare your favorite dinner too."

I jumped in the air a bit, "Yes! Fuck! I'm fucking happy! I'm on my way, Dad!"

I hung up and ran home.

* * *

><p>I was almost home when I saw a little girl chasing after her scarf.<p>

I chased after her scarf for her.

She bumped into my hips. I smiled and knelt down to give her the scarf.

"Here"

She reached her hand out to take it back.

I saw a monkey-looking thing out of no where and snatched the scarf away and ran away with it.

"Hey! Give that back!"

I chased after the animal tryig to get the scarf back.

The _thing_ ran into the market and jumped on stacked boxes of cans.

I saw the girl below the cans as the box broke.

I heard a woman scream, "Miki!"

I jumped over the girl to protect her.

The woman ran over to the girl and shook her to get her to wake up

"Miki! Miki!"

* * *

><p>It was completely dark outside besides street lamps.<p>

I was sitting on a swing at a park that I always went to when I was little with Yuuno.

I heard footsteps ease closer to me.

"I thought I'd find you here..."

I didn't reply.

"Why didn't you come home? Everyones worried again."

I looked down at my feet, "Because... I got fired..."

Yuuno walked infront of me and knelt down.

"What happened?"

I sighed, "She said she couldn't let a monster like me work in her shop..."

He leaned in and hugged me, "I'm sorry."

I shook my head, "It's fine... I'm used to it."

He looked down, "But let's get home."

I noddedand got up, "Kay..."

* * *

><p>Yuuno and I walked up the walk way of the house.<p>

I saw the little girl from the shop and a man with her. She was holding onto the mans arm as I heard my father's voice.

"Ah, there he is."

They two turned around to face Yuuno and I. The little girl ran over and hugged my legs.

"Thank you for saving me..."

I smiled a bit and ruffled her hair, "It's no big deal."

The man walked over to me, "No, honestly. If you weren't there to save her... I wouldn't know what to do."

I looked at the man.

_'This must be her father... So then that woman at the shop... Was her mother...'_

"Miki has always been making up stories of how these things tease her and pull her hair and steal things from her. BUt nothing ever seems to be around. I wonder when she'll realize reality from fantasy."

Miki grabbed her father's arm, "But daddy! I'm not making things up!"

I clenched my teeth, "Hey! She's telling the truth! I saw it myself! It took her scarf ad started running away with it! If her own family won't believe her, who will? It's not fair that-"

I felt a hard thump on my foread. I went on my toes and held my forhead.

"Ow, ow, ow! Damn you, old man!"

I saw my father walk over to the girl and kneel down. He grabbed something from his pocet and handed it to her.

"Her's a four-leaf clover. Hold it close to you, alright? It'll keep you safe."

She looked at it and back at my father and I.

"Th-thank you..."

* * *

><p>The girl and the father waved back at Yuuno, my father and I.<p>

I smiled and waved back.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and a deadly voice.

"Ryuki Okumura... You're grounded until you pay off this bill I got from your ex-boss..."

My eyes grew wide as I screamed.

"Eh? Oh god _damn it!_"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**Hope you like it c:**


	5. Assiah and Gehenna

**Author's Note:**

**asdfagsfdlg**

**I think this'll be the chapter where I make it change x.x**

* * *

><p>I woke up in my bed under my blankets again.<p>

I got up and saw Yuuno was gone. I frowned as I noticed a note on my desk.

I read it,

_'I decid not to wake you up and listen to you cry as I left. So I picked up my stuff and moved to the dorm already. I'll be back around five o'clock, a;right? I love you, Nii-san-"_

"-Yuuno. Jeez, I wasn't gonan fuckng cry, you dick... But you could've atleast told me you were leaving like a real brother..."

I opened up my curtains and saw weird things flying around outside.

I got dressed and ran outside to see what the hell they were.

"Are they insects?"

I looked around and saw they all around people but no one seemed to noticed them.

"Hey, Okumura!"

I turned around and saw the trio I saw on friday. I glared at them and looked away.

"Aw, c'mon man, I only want to talk to you! So why not come on a walk with us..."

I walked to the edge of the house to where the sidewalk began. I stopped in mid-step and remembered what my father said.

_'Ryuki, You're grouded until you pay this bill that I go back from your ex-boss!'_

_'Fuck...'_

* * *

><p>I was in the middle of the trio as the guy I beat friday led me into an alley.<p>

"So, what do you want from me?"

He turned around to face me, "I just wanted to repay you, you're right, I shouldn't have hurt those birds."

I saw him pull out his wallet and pull out money. I saw him smirk as he showed me he money.

"I'm attending the True Cross Academy, so my parents are really rich, and I know you're desperate in money, so here."

I clenched my teeth, "I don't want your damn money."

Something jabbed my memory.

* * *

><p>"Father, I got in the True Cross Academy!"<p>

My father turned around and grinned at him.

"That's great, Yuuno!"

* * *

><p>I glared at him, "That's the school-"<p>

"-You're little brother's attending. How cool is that?"

I felt the two behind me grab my armss and push me into the ground.

I looked up at the person above me, "If you touch my brother... I swear to _fucking _God, you _will_ regret it!"

He grabbed a pole in the tub of burning wood.

He put the pole near my face, "Oh, believe me, there won't be _anything_ you can do about it after I burn out an eye of yours!"

"No!"

He moved the iron near my eye, "Stop!"

I heard something whip pass me as the two behind me fell off of me as I bursted into flames.

I looked at my hand and looked back and saw my little brother with flames around him, growing small until they disapeared.

"Back away from him!"

The flames that were around Yuuno and I weren't red, they were blue.

_'Why are these flames blue...?'_

I felt my wrist being yanked at to get me to stand up.

_"Ahh, I knew I was right about you two..."_

I looked back scared at the person who was about to kill me.

"Wh-what...?"

_"My two other princes... Why don't you come back to your home land...? And live like the beings you are, unlike your parents..."_

"Yuuno... What's he walking about...?"

Yuuno grabbed my arm and dragged me away from the alley.

"That doesn't matter at the moment, Ryuki! We need to get the hell out of here!"

The guy started to grow horns and a tail.

_"Now, now my princes there is no need to run... I am Astaroth, just here to take you two home to make yor grandfather happy... It's not fair that both his sons _and _grandsons live in Assiah and not Gehenna!"_

I saw my father walk into the alley behind the mortified man. He was murmuring something and mand a hand motion to Yuuno.

He nodded and walked forward murmuring something as well.

_"Exorcists? Damn you!"_

Yuuno and my father grabbed the mans wrist and twisted them so he couldn't move.

Black smoke left his mouth as he screamed.

Yuuno grabbed my wrist and dragged me behind him as he ran.

He yelled back to our father, "We'll be home soon! Just go put a barrier on the house!"

* * *

><p>Yuuno and I kept running as he kept mumbling phrases while things kept popping up at him.<p>

We got to the edge of the railing of the roof.

He jump, "Come on!"

My eyes grew wide, "Are you serious?"

I jumped after him almost missing the roof and falling back.

Yuuno gipped my wrist and pulled me up.

I turned around and saw mutated animals standing infront us.

"What the hell are they- Ngh! They stink!"

"They're ghouls... a demon that posses a dead body... Luckily we're in Japan, if we were in America, there'd be humans and animal ghouls."

I glared at him, "And thats a good thing?"

He grabbed something from his bag and pressed the top of it.

"Is that a fucking bomb?"

He threw it at the animals and grabbed my wrist.

"No big deal, it's just holy water."

He dragged me into the staircase of the roof and closed it.

"I think your a bit too old to be baby sat, Nii-san..."

I yelled at him, "Excuse me I have no cle what the _hell_ is going on!"

Yuuno adjusted his glasses and looked at me.

"Okay... I'll tell you."

He huffed, "There are two parts of this world, Assiah, the one we live in... And Gehenna, one filled with demons, controlled by Satan... Our grandfather..."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**asdfagsdf**

**Okay... It changed... **

**A bit..**

**Suckingly though however... I will change it more the next chapter...**

**PROMISEEEE! x.x**


	6. Satan

My eyes grew wide, "S-Satan? But then i-is dad-?"

He shook his head, "No. Dad's not our real father though..."

I looked at him, "But... Then who is?"

He frowned, "I don't know myself, Nii-san... But we need to get going!"

"W-wait, why?"

Yuuno gribbed my wrist and dragged me down the staires.

"Because! Now that we've _both_ exposed our demonic powers, demons won't stop until they take us back to Gehenna!"

* * *

><p>Yuuno and I were almost at the monestary.<p>

"Yuuno!"

"Nii-san! I'll explain later when everything's normal in the morning!"

I choked, "What the hell does morning have to do with anything?"

"Demons become less active during the day! During the night they become seriously active!"

_'Yuuno...'_

* * *

><p>Yuuno slammed the door and pushed me into the house.<p>

He locked it and put a seal on it and starting mumbling again.

He turned around and grabbed my wrist again.

"Dad!"

Our father ran out into the hall and looked at us with wide eyes.

"Thank god! You two _need_ to get out of here!"

He grabbed our arms and took us to a droor that has always been sitting in the monestary.

He pushed it out of the way and opened the door leading to a basement.

He walked down and brought us with. He put a key into the droor that was down here and opened it.

He pulled out two bags and put them into our hands. He looked at Yuuno, serious.

"You know who to call. He'll take care of you and Ryuki, both... Right now you both ned to get out of here and be hidden for the sake of your two lives!"

Yuuno looked down, "Yes, father."

I glared at my father and gripped his wrist, "Will _someone_ tell me what in the _hell_ is going on?"

Yuuno pulled me back, "I told you! I'd tell you in the morning!"

I got out of his grasp, "No! I want to know now!"

Yuuno grabbed my arm again and threw my on the floor.

"It's just as I said! Since we _both_ gave away that we're _both_ part of Satan's bloodline, no one's going to stop until we're in Gehenna!"

I heard a loud crash.

My father ran up the staires and closed the door.

I ran up the steps and banged on the doors.

"Damn it! Answer me! Don't fucking leave us down here!"

* * *

><p>I kept banging on the door.<p>

I was getting irrtated and kicked the door open this time.

"Nii-san!"

"I told you! We're not fucking done!"

My father looked at me with wide eyes, "R-Ryuki..."

Astaroth walked over to me and smirked, "Well, well, my other prince. Where's your brother?"

I glared at him, "Piss off!"

I felt something whip past me again, "Stay away from him!"

I looked back at Yuuno, who had a piece of wood in his hand.

My father started mumbling something to the demon as black smoke ran out of his mouth again as he screamed.

My father walked towards me, "I told you to stay in there! I would let you both out in the morning!"

I glared at him, "What are we? _Prinsoners?_"

Yuuno grabbed my wrist, "Nii-san! Stop!"

I got out of his grasp, "No! We shouldn't be fucking treated like this! I don't care if it's for 'Our Safety'! I couldn't care _less_!"

Yuuno looked at me, "N-Nii-san..."

"What the hell are we to you anyways? Just strangers? Or maybe we just mean nothing to you... How the fuck am I supposed to know if you care about us if you-!"

I felt a smash of pain run into my cheeks, "Get your stuff and go with Yuuno."

I looked away and clenched my teeth, "Got it..."

I walked past Yuuno heading for my room.

I heard my father drop to his knees.

I looked back and saw him clenching his chest, "No..."

Yuuno ran over to him, "Dad!"

My father yelled, "No! Stay back!"

Yuuno backed up looking scared.

I looked at him and my father, "Wh-what's going-?"

I saw my father burst into the blue flames Yuuno and I created a while ago. I heard him started to chuckle, his chuckle turned into a maniacal laugh.

Yuuno looked completely terrified, "No! Dad!"

My father's voice sounded mutated, "That's right! I am your _grand-_daddy!"

My eyes grew wide, "Who the hell are you?"

My father smirked, "Satan, your grandfather. Now will you two come home with me, unlike your _filthy_ parents?"

Tears filled into my eyes.

_'No...'_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**asdfagsgfgdsf**

**Okay, here, I know it changed a bit, suckingly again x.x**

**But if you're sticking with me, thanks...**

**Review? (I hope...)**

**Thankies**


	7. Damn you!

**Author's Note:**

**Okay, I may not write a lot... But that's only because I'm getting a house in two weeks and I'll be living on a lake and I'll be swimming alot... I just have a habit for that xD Oh well... And I won't have internet... So I may have to write in school... Sorry x.x**

* * *

><p>"Wh-what...?"<p>

Yuuno clenched his teeth, "What the hell do you want?"

I heard a lot of cracking then something sounding like it broke.

I looked up and saw blood dripping from my father's hand and onto the wooden floor. A gate rised up with mirtified faces popping up.

_"I'll be taking you both to Gehenna."_

He grabbed Yuuno's and my colars from our shirts.

Yuuno snapped, "Let go!"

I tried to get out of his grip, "Damn it! Let us go!"

I saw my reflection in the mirror.

I saw myself with wide, sharp canines, and red pupils.

_'Is that what I really look like?'_

I felt myself being thrown into the gate.

Yuuno threw his arms out as Satan climbed in with us.

_"You'll be swallowed up by the gate while I'll take care of you-!" _

My father's voice turned to normal.

He ripped the pin from his necklace and held it high. He rammed it through his chest.

"No... You will not... Because those boys... Are mine..."

_"Damn you old man! How'd you break from my control?"_

"Love... Is more powerful than _any..._ control..."

_"You're too late though! These boys will be swallowed up by the gate and come to Gehenna with me! Unlike their filthy parents!"_

My father grinned, "Their parents were more poweful tha you... And you kno it..."

_"Damn you!"_

He looked at us, "You two...must _never_ open...those swords at any cost...! Protect it with your life...don't let _anyone..._get ahold of it..."

We both screamed, "Dad!"

Our father smiled, "I love you both..."

Tears filled my eyes as I saw my father collapse in the gate.

Yuuno and I broke completely.

We unwrapped our sword and held them tightly.

I saw a blue flame spark.

We both opened them and bursted into flames.

We aimed our swords to the gate as tears ran down our faces.

We both screamed, "Damn you, Satan!"

We hit the heart of the gate and grabbed our father quickly. We watched the gate shatter as Yuuno my father and I appeared on our woode floor again.

We closed our swords and looked at our father.

More tears ran down my cheek as fell to my knees.

I looked at Yuuno who hid his face in his hands as he cried.

I walked over to him and held him tightly.

He cried in my chest as I ran my fingers through his hair and cried into his shoulder.

_'I love you too, dad...'_

* * *

><p>I was standing on the sidewalk looking for a pink limo.<p>

"Where the hell is he?"

I looked down, "Speaking of which... I haven't seen Yuuno since this morning... I hope he's alright."

I saw something pink come at me with fast speed.

My eyes went huge as I flailed, terrified.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Hey What the hell?

I ran back onto the sidewalk.

I saw a demon with purple hair and a white top hat on.

"What the hell is your problem?"

He smirked, "Don't stand in the road, Okumura~ It'll get you killed~"

I saw Yuuno run out of the house with a fake smile glued on his face.

I frowned and got in the car.

* * *

><p>I was sitting next to Yuuno, who was reading.<p>

I looked back and saw a mortified building.

"What the hell is this?"

Yuuno looked up and smiled, "It's the school."

My eyes grew wide, "Fucking weird ass school, damn it!"

Mephisto threw clothing at me, "You need to get changed."

I glared at him, "Now you tell me!"

* * *

><p>I was finishing up my shirt.<p>

I put the tie around my neck and tied it up.

"I see you've become great at tying your own ties~"

I huffed, "And?"

Mephisto grinned, "No reason~"

The limo stopped at the entrance.

"Have a fun time~"

Yuuno and I stepped out at the gate.

I felt Yuuno grab my hand and looked down.

I looked over at him and smiled, "It's alright."

I gripped his hand and and walked with him into the school.

* * *

><p>Yuuno and I were walking around the school.<p>

He was showing me the classrooms and everything.

"That place was _huge_!"

He nodded, "Yeah, it's very big."

We were walking into a boys dorm.

I was looking for my room.

_'Here it is.'_

I opened the door and found it unloaded on one side.

"Someone has already bee here..."

I felt a hand on my shoulder.

I jumped quickly and turned around.

I saw Yuuno smiling, "Yeah, it's my dorm room too, Nii-san."

I looked back at him, "Really?"

He nodded, "Also, we're the only two people in this dorm."

My eyes went wide, "What is this? _Prison?_"

He nodded, "For both of us. We're both demons and carry demon swords... Anyone can ge a hold of them and find out our nature... We'll be killed on the spot."

I looked down, "Alright..."

He walked passed me and layed down on his bed.

"Well, Cram classes start later. So get some rest. You'll need it..."

I set my sword on the edge of my bed and layed down on my bed.

"Alright..."

I felt my eyes get heavy as I drifted to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**asdfagsfddas**

**I hope you liked it**

**Review?**

**Thankies**


	8. Rin and Yukio

I woke up to my little brother pushing at my shoulder.

"Nii-san! Get up!"

I jumped from my bed, "What time is it?"

"Five minutes until classes start! I've been trying to get you up for the last twenty minutes!"

I ran to the closet and grabbed my sword, "Let's fucking go!"

* * *

><p>I jammed my key ino the hole and opend the door to enter the all of the Cram school.<p>

I pushed Yuuno in and grabbed his wrist. I dragged hm down the hall looking for the class.

Once I found it I slammed the door open and looked at the front desk.

_'No teacher... Thank god!'_

I looked around and saw only five people.

I ignored the fact that I thought there would be more people in and sat in the front desk.

Yuuno sat next to me and sat his sword in between us.

He whispered, "I knew I should've set your alarm..."

I hissed, "Fuck you..."

I set my sword next to his and huffed.

I layed my head on the desk as I heard the door open.

I looked up and saw a man with brown hair with a blone streak in his hair right in the middle and piercings in his ears.

"Alright class. My name's Ryuji Suguro, _one_ of your exorcists teachers of today."

* * *

><p>After every teacher came in I had met six teachers today. They all seem surprised to see me and Yuuno in the class.<p>

The door slammed open.

I jumped.

I saw a woman with red hair an blonde tips put into a ponytail walk in. She was hardly in any clothes and the bra se was wearing seemed to be too small. I looked ather facial expression and saw she looked completely drunk. She sat on the tabe and smiled.

"Alright, class, I'm Shura Kirigakure. I'm yer weapons dwellin' teacher. First let's start with introductions~"

She closed her eyes and pointed to Yuuno.

"If anyone's sitting where I'm pointing, introduce yourself!"

Yuuno hesitantly stood up, "I'm Yuuno Okumura."

Shura opened her eyes and looked at Yuuno. Her eyes grew completely wide.

She shook her head and looked down. "If there's a person next to ya stand up 'n introduce yerself."

I stood up as Yuuno gave me a confused glance.

I whispered towards him, "I don't know either..."

I stood up completely and smiled, "I'm Ryuki Okumura. I think it's quite obvious now that I'm his brother."

Shura looked up at me completely surprised at me.

"A-alright... Sit down."

* * *

><p>After the last class Yuuno and I were walking towards the door.<p>

I felt my shoulder being held.

I looked back and saw Shura looking at both.

"Can I talk to you two?"

We both looked at each other and nodded hesitantly.

"Alright..."

We both walked back into the classroom and leaned on the desk we sit at.

Shura walked up to us and frowned a bit.

I sighed, "Are we in trouble?"

She smiled, "No, no, not at all!"

Yuuno looked at her, "Then may I ask why you asked us?"

I saw her lips twitch into a frown again.

"Do you guys know your real parents?"

My eyes grew wide, "N-no..."

I heard Yuuno shudder, trying not to cry.

"Why..?"

I looked up at her as she placed her hands on our shoulders.

"Don't worry. I just wanted to ask... And also, they were great people."

Tears ran down my cheeks, "Were?"

I heard her shudder as she sighed. It was obviou she was trying not to cry.

"I honestly don't know if they're both still alive..."

I felt my knees buckle a bit.

She smiled at both of us, "Would you like a pictre of both of them?"

I nodded imediately, "Please..."

She reached into her back pocket and handed two photos to the both of us.

Yuuno looked at her, "But... These are both boys..."

She smiled, "And? They _are_ your parents. You look _exactly_ like them..."

She pointed at the man who looked like me.

"That's Rin.-"

She pointed to the man under him who looked liked Yuuno.

"-And that one's Yukio. I've known Yukio since he was seven and met in eight years later."

I looked at my photo.

I saw Rin on top of Yukio tickling him. They looked like they were at a beach. They were in sand and in trunks with dripping hair. Yukio was crying from laughing too hard and Rin was just smiling with his tail swishing out.

I looked up at her, "Who took mine?"

She smiled, "I took both actually."

I looked over at Yuuno's.

I saw both of them under sheets.

Rin had a book in his hands and smiling at Yukio as he had his arms wrapped around Rin's waist. He was sleeping on Rin's back while he was taking his glasses off.

I saw Shura with her hand in her back pocket.

She pulled out a photo and haned it to both of us.

"I only have one of these, so you'll both have to share it. Pin up or something."

I saw both of our parents holding two babies in their arms.

Rin was holding a baby engulfed flames. He had three moles on his face like Yuuno's.

Yukio was holding another baby engulfed in flames. He had blueish-black hair, he was smiling as Yukio held him.

I felt tears run down my cheeks faster as I smiled.

I hugged her tightly as my tears ran down faster and faster.

"Thank you... So much..."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**My god I made this happy xD**

**Hope you like it**

**Review?**

**Thankies~**


	9. Flames in the Heart

"Thank you so much..."

I felt Shura ruffle my hair, "It's no big deal. Yer parents were just really close to me."

I felt Yuuno touch my arm as he wrapped his arms around both of us.

"But we're really thankful you showed us pictures of our parents. Teachers have walked in and stared at us like we're complete freaks..."

She wrapped our arms around us, "Because one, Yukio was their teacher, ya look like him exactly, Yuuno. Two, Rin was their class mate, ya look exactly like him, Ryuki. They all were great friends."

I looked up, "So, Rin dated a teacher?"

She laughed, "Yukio was the same age as them all. Don't worry about it."

I heard Yuuno sigh, "I was about to say..."

Shura smiled, "Yeah. They were all atleast fifteen or sixteen."

My lips tugged up into a small smile, "That's good. But do therest ofthe people know about us?"

She shook her head, "Only the exorcist teachers... Speakin' of which..."

She walked over to the door and yanked it open.

Two of our teaches fell out, Mr. Surguro and Renzou.

Shura clenched her teeth, "Stop fuckin' stalkin' and get the fuck in here!"

They all put their hands up in defense, "W-we... Uh..."

Shura snapped, "Now! I know ya _both_ want to talk to these two!"

They both stood up and walked towards us.

Renzou spoke first, "I'm just really glad to see you two, healthy and I see you both awoken from your demonic powers..."

We both looked at each other.

Mr. Surguro walked up to us and hande us two more photos.

"I feel the same way as Shima. I hope you _both_ will become like your parents."

I looked at my first one and smiled.

Rin and Yukio were sitting at the desk Yuuno and I sit at.

Rin had Yukio's glasses on with a sword on his back and he was smiling. Yukio looked like he was asking him to give them gave as he was holding Rin's arm and trying to reach for his glasses.

I looked at my other one.

The two were covered in blue flames that were created by Satan.

Rin had guns in his hands and Yukio had Rin's sword.

They both looked like they were training with each other's weapons.

I smiled at how well theywere cooperating with each other.

_'If only Yuuno and I were like that...'_

I looked over at Yuuno and saw his eyes were huge.

"What's wrong?"

He showed me a photo.

Both of our parents were holding Rin's sword.

They were engulfed by flames again.

But the thing that I saw amazed Yuuno was that our parents' flames put together made a bird when they held the sword together.

"Whoa... That's fucking amazing!"

I saw Mr. Surguro smile.

"You're a lot like that idiot too, Ryuki."

I looked up at him, "What?"

He laughed, "Rin. You're both retarded sometimes I can see that easily."

I puffed out my cheeks, "Well fucking rawr!"

Yuuno smiled at me, "Nii-san."

I looked at him, "Hm?"

I saw him engulf in flames as he glared at me.

"Shut the hell up."

My eyes grew wide, "What the hell? How'd you... What?"

He smiled again as his flames disapeared.

"Skill, just kidding. Just got annoyed was all~"

I glared at him, "Fuck you."

I heard Renzou laugh, "Oh god, they both like them.. In _so_ many ways. don't you both think so?"

I looked at Shura and Mr. Surguro. They both smiled at us.

"They do."

We both looked at each other and smiled.

* * *

><p>Yuuno and I were in our dorm room and I imediately pinned the photo of my parents and us just born on the wall that was in between Yuuno's and my work space.<p>

I pinned the other ones on my wall where my bed was.

I heard Yuuno walk over to me.

I looked back at him.

He was smiling at me, "Are you happy about the pictures?"

I nodded, "Yeah... I'm glad I know who our _real_ parents look like."

I felt his arms wrap around my waist.

"I'm glad your happy about it."

I smiled and turned around to hug him back.

I let go of him and let him get changed.

I unbuttoned my shirt and let my tail unwrap from my upper body.

It flailed a bit trying to unkink the nots in it.

I looked in my bag since I wasn't unpacked yet.

I found a pair of shorts and tank top.

I slipped my shirt off and undid my tie. I slipped it off of my neck and put my tank top on. I unbuttoned my pants and slipped them off of my legs. I slipped my shorts and got into my bed.

I felt my eyes get heavy the more I looked out my window and looked at the stars.

I finally let sleep overwhelm my body.

* * *

><p><em>"Ryuki..."<em>

My eyes squeezed oen asI found myself in a dorm room again.

It wasn't mine and Yuuno's though.

I sat up from the bed and looked around.

I saw Rin and Yukio on the desks next to the two beds.

My eyes went wide, "Rin... Yukio..."

Rin smiled, "We know Shura, Bon and Renz told you and Yuuno about us."

Tears filled my eyes as I stood up and walked towards them.

"W-why didn't you tell me last time?"

Yukio frowned, "It's like we said last time as well. You had no clue what the hell was going on..."

Tears started slipping from my eyes.

"You still could've explained to me!"

Yukio got up from the desk and gripped my shoulders. I saw tears brimming at his eyes, it was obvious he was trying not to cry.

"Ryuki! We didn't have time! We knew you were goin to wake up soon! And I know if we kept you longer and you wouldn't wake up, Yuuno woul've woried and got you father in there!"

Rin jumped from the desk and grabbed Yukio's arm.

"Yukio! Stop!"

Yukio let go of me and I dropped to my knees.

I looked up at my parents with tears falling down my cheeks quickly.

Rin dropped down to me and held me tightly.

"I'm sorry, Ryuki... I really am..."

I sobbed, "Why did you leave us?"

I felt Rin let go of me and make me look at him.

I saw tears falling from his eyes as he smiled.

"We had no choice to..."

I looked at him, "Wh-what do you mean?"

More tears ran down his face. He gave a shuddered sigh before he spoke again.

"When you and Yuuno were two. You both were asleep and your father just got back from a mission. We heard a knock on the door. I was almost at the door when it broke open and people completely trashed the house.-"

I saw Rin was about to break.

Yukio grabbed his shoulders and hugged him tightly.

"-They thought we were both hiding for reasons we never figured out. They took you and Yuuno from the bed and almost killed us. We ran out the window and hid from them. After an hour they left the house we went back in an saw you two were gone.-"

My heart throbbed the more I heard the story.

"-Rin looked everywhere around the house for you two because we could tell you two were still alive from our flames. We couldn't find you both at all. So we got to the conculsion of you two were tooken away from us until you were old enough to take care of youselves. So we fled from here because we couldn't stand it and we'd come back knowing that you and Yuuno were able to take care of yourselves."

My eyes went wide, "S-so you two _aren't _dad and this isn't my insanity speaking?"

Rin smiled, "You sound like me... But yes we are alive and quite healthy."

I looked at them both, "Will I see you both?"

Yukio smiled, "Like we said, soon. We promise, it'll come by quicker than you know it..."

Tears ran down my cheeks again, "I love you guys."

Yukio knelt down to mine and Rin's height.

They both wrapped their arms around me and hugged me tightly.

I cried into their chests and smiled.

"We love you too..."

I felt my them let go of me as they started to fade from me.

_"And we always will..."_

They left me again and I was there sitting onthe wooden floor with tears runing down my cheeks. I smiled and held a hand to my heart.

"Now I know you guys are alive too... I can feel two sparks in my heart, turning into flames."

* * *

><p><strong>Authr's Note:<strong>

**asdfagsdf**

**This came out a bit long. I'm sorry xD**

**But I hope you like it.**

**I CHANGED A BIT TOO HALELUJUAH!**

**Review?**

**Thankies~**


	10. An 'Off' Morning

**Author's Note:**

**operaghost96: I'm glad you like it. But please just go along that this is just a figmant of my imagintaion and that it _i__s _a story as well.**

* * *

><p>I felt my eyes flutter open.<p>

I looked up and saw Yuuno getting changed.

I smiled, "Boo~"

He jumped, "Holy hell! Don't. _Ever._ Do that. _Again!_"

I laughed, "Alright, sorry."

He walked over to me.

He was close to my bed when he tripped on his feet.

"Ah!"

I held my arms out quickly and fell backwards on my bed, catching my little brother.

I giggled, "This isn't like you to be clumsy."

A memory flashed in my head like an old movie would.

* * *

><p><em>"Nii-san! Would you wait?"<em>

_"Nope!"_

_"Nii-san! Please!"_

I stopped in my steps and waited for Yuuno.

_"Nii-!"_

Yuuno fell over his feet and onto me.

_"You okay?"_

He nodded, _"Yeah... Thanks..."_

I smiled and ruffled his hair, _"Just be more careful."_

* * *

><p>I smiled, "Just be more careful, okay?"<p>

He lifted his head up and nodded at me with cherryblossom cheeks.

"Okay... Thanks..."

Yuuno got up from my lap with a knee between my legs

My eyes went wide, "Y-Yuuno..."

His knee pushed in deeper. My voice hitched as I held in a moan.

"Y-Yuuno!"

He got up quickly, "I-I'm sorry!"

I felt my cheeks heat up as he left my heated erection.

"I-it's fine... I-I'll be right b-back..."

He nodded, "Alright. Don't take too long, okay? We have a half an hour left!"

I smiled, "Okay."

I opened the door to the hallway and ran down to the bathroom.

* * *

><p>"I hate it when this happens infront of my <em>little<em> _brother._"

My voice hitched as I pressed my slit.

"Fu...ck..."

I ran my hand between my legs and rolled around my entrance, teasingly.

I moved my arm from my leg and put my fingers to my mouth and sucked on them.

I let go of them and let my saliva drool from my tongue and fingers.

I slipped my arm betwen my legs again and put a finger on my entrance and pushed.

"Nn!"

I inserted another finger after a few thrusts.

I scissored my insides as my voice hitched and my body twitched.

I slid my back down the wall and kicked off my shorts and boxers.

I heard a knock on the door.

My body froze, "Y-yeah?"

I heard Yuuno's voice, "Nii-san? Are you alright? You've been in there for a bit..."

My voice hitched again, trying not to scream as my fingers brushed my prostate.

"Nn!"

"Nii-san?"

I panted, "I'm f-fine... Don't worry about it... I-I'll be out in a b-_it!_"

I finally came on myelf as I finishd my sentence.

"A-are you sue you're fine?"

I clenched my teeth, "I'll be out in a minute!"

I heard Yuuno's voice drop as I got up and stared at my stomach where I came.

"Alright... twenty more minutes... I'll be in the kitchen."

I frowned, "Okay."

I grabbed a wash cloth and damped to to clean myself off.

* * *

><p>After cleaned up and dressed, I ran down to the kitchen and found Yuuno already eating.<p>

I ruffled his hair and sat down in front of him.

"Sorry about snapping in the bathroom."

He shook his head and smiled, "No, don't be. I just got worried."

I frowned, "Still. I shouldn't have snapped like that."

He gave me a stern look, "I said it's fine."

I huffed and raised my hands up, "Alright alright, fine."

He pushed my food towards me, "Just eat already."

I nodded, "Yes, _mom_."

* * *

><p>After we ate we both headed out for school.<p>

We both had our swords around our arms and walked.

We were both finally at the fountain of the school.

I heard girls squeal, "Yuuno!"

We both looked back and saw three girls a few feet behind us.

The ran up towards us.

I got pushed out of my way from being with my little brother.

"E-eh? W-wait! Y-Yuuno!"

I saw an arm reach out of the three girls smothering him.

"Ngh! Nii-san!"

I grabbed his wrist tightly and pulled.

I tried hard to get Yuuno away from them.

My last pull caused my little brother and I to fall on the concrete.

I huffed, "Today's not our day for balance..."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**asdfasdf**

**My eyes are getting heavy.**

**Shittt...**

**Anyways, NaNa!**

**Review?**

**Thankies~**


	11. Ukobach

**Author's Note:**

**Once I get my Internet back there's gonna be hell of chapters done for y'all. Better be fawking happy.**

**Anyways~ Let's start c:**

I huffed and looked at Yuuno.

I saw him flustering, "S-sorry, Nii-san."

I smiled, "Don't be, accidents happen."

He looked down, "But."

I glared at him, "I'm not taking any fucking 'buts' from you damn it!"

He puffed out his cheeks and got up, "Fine, Mr. Pissoff."

I sat up and looked up at him, "I'm pissy? Excuse me you just threw a _fit_ at me damn it!"

He pawed at me and hissed, literally like a cat would.

I huffed, "Rawr to you too."

He reached a hand out to me.

I grabbed a hold of it as he pulled me up.

I fixed my hair and adjusted my sword.

I heard the bell ring.

"Fuck, come on, let's go."

Yuuno nodded and ran up to the door to enter the school.

After classes came lunch.

Which meant I'd have to fight for my own food.

By the time I got to the student stores it was packed with people.

"Fuck… Am I too late?"

I clenched my teeth, "Whatever! I'm not gonna give up!"

I ran in and shoved through people and saw _one_ yakisoba bun left.

'_Yes!'_

I reached my hand out and grabbed it as soon as someone else did.

I looked up and saw a guy from my Cram classes holding the food that I had.

"Let go."

He snorted, "Why the hell should I! I got here first!"

I snapped, "Fuck you! This yakisoba bun is mine, damn it!"

I heard two other boys from my classes speak.

"R-Ren… C-calm down… You're acting like a child."

"Oi, Leo, it says that every man should fight for their own food."

I walked over and wrapped an arm around Leo.

"Ah, so your name's Leo."

He smiled, "Ah, yeah it is."

I heard Ren snap, "Hey! What the fuck are you doing?"

I smirked, "I can't have fun?"

He gritted his teeth, "No!"

I gave a sad look, "How me-_an!_"

I felt my brother grab my wrist and drag me with him.

"You're coming with me!"

"O-oi! Yuuno!"

Yuuno and I were in the cafeteria, panting like animals.

"Th-thanks to you… Nii-san… I'm saved…"

I glared at him, "D-didn't those girls…make the food…especially for…y-you damn it?"

He looked back at me, "A-and…?"

I huffed, "Why didn't you just take them?"

He stood up, "Because, you know I can't eat three lunches at a time! And if I chose one I know I'd make the other two upset…"

I sighed, "You're too nice to people…"

He made a noise that he always makes when he feels offended.

I smiled, "I'm kidding, but thanks to you I lost my food…"

He frowned, "Sorry, Nii-san."

I ruffled his hair, "Don't worry about it..."

I saw Yuuno huff, "You can buy your lunch over here."

I walked over with my little brother and saw the prices on the food.

My eyes grew completely wide, "Holy hell! These prices are fucking- I can't fucking explain it..."

Yuuno chuckled, "Well, this is a high class school. And the food's quite high class too. So it's going to wind up being really pricey, Nii-san."

I glared, "Fuck you high class snobs."

I felt a hand on me.

I looked back and saw Shura smiling, "Can ya cook?"

I nodded, "Yeah? And?"

She grabbed both of our wrists, "Come with me then."

Shura, Yuuno, and I were in a market.

"Make my own food?"

Shura nodded, "Yeah, since it's just the two of ya in yer dorm. Make your own food, saves ya money 'n Yuuno won't be suffocated by girls tryin' to make him eat their lunch. So its a win-win for both of ya."

She handed me a basket and smiled, "Plus, if yer the son of Rin, I'm sure your cooking's like his 'nyway."

I looked at her, confused, "Rin cooks?"

She nodded, "That was his specialty, I mean, besides being a dumbass of course."

I looked down.

'_I don't know if I should tell her and Yuuno that Yukio and Rin are still alive...'_

I felt a tap on my shoulder, "Nii-san."

I jumped from my thoughts.

I looked next to me, at my little brother.

"What?"

He pointed to Shura, "She asked you something."

I looked in front of me, "What?"

She smiled, "Have ya met the cook in yer dorm?"

I shook my head, "I thought it was just me and Yuuno."

Yuuno's eyes went wide, "Think about, Nii-san. Every time we go down stairs to eat breakfast, there's always food down there for us..."

I gulped, "Fuck..."

Shura put a hand on both of our shoulders, "Calm down, both of ya. Ukobach won't do shit to ya. If ya ask him to use the kitchen."

Yuuno flinched, "Wait... I've heard of that name. It's a demon who adds spices to people's cooking to add more flavor to it..."

Shura nodded, "Yeah, yer smart kid. Jus' like Yukio."

I huffed, "So... How do I know where he is?"

She smiled, "Just call his name when ya both get home. If he doesn't answer ya... Try cooking... If yer food disappears next morning, he's pissed at ya because you trespassed on his territory."

Yuuno looked at her, "You know a lot about him..."

She scratched her head and laughed softly, "Well, I'll tell ya a story bout yer parents after we're done shopping."

Yuuno and I both nodded and went back to getting groceries.

After shopping, Yuuno, Shura and I went to our dorm to put the food away.

After the food was put away all of us sat down at a table.

"Now, when yer parents were both in school they lived in this dorm as well."

She huffed, "Rin and Yukio were in the same situation ya both are in now."

I kept on listening as she spoke.

"Rin made their lunches the first time in the kitchen and then next morning it was gone. Yukio was in the middle level washing his face like he would every morning. He heard fast tapping and that's when Rin came at him and kicked him roughly. Yukio asked him what his problem was. Rin was completely furious because you could tell by him screeching at Yukio. He said he didn't care how hungry Yukio was, he shouldn't have eaten _both_ of their lunches. Yukio glared at him and yelled back-"

I could see this story as a movie playing in my head.

"You know I can't fucking eat two lunches at once! And you know I wouldn't either!"

Rin clenched his hands into a fist, "Then who fucking did? You said it's only the two of us in here, remember?"

Yukio's eyes went completely wide, "No...It's not...There's always food down stairs for us for breakfast..."

Rin's eyes wondered at the steps, "Th-then... Who else has been in here...?"

There was faint chopping down stairs.

Both teenagers walked down the steps quickly and quietly to the kitchen.

Once they were in they hid under the counter.

The poke their heads up and saw a tall man with violet hair and a top hat on.

Rin screeched, "M-Mephisto!"

Mephisto looked back and smiled at the two.

"Ah, Okumura Twins, your up early."

Yukio adjusted his glasses, "Sir Pheles you're our chef in here?"

The older demon crossed his arms, "I most certainly am not... I am just a temporary replacement at the moment. Since you boys have trespassed on Ukobach's territory, he's been upset about it and he's been refusing to cook."

Yukio looked down, "I've heard of that name before... It's a demon that comes in and adds ingredients to people's cooking to add more flavor in it the next day..."

The principal smiled, 'Very good observation, Yukio~"

The twins and principal were sitting at a table.

The two boys looked at their food.

Yukio gulped, "May I ask what this _is_?"

Mephisto smiled, "Mephisto's Special: Demon Soup."

Rin eyed at the food.

It was red velvet colored and it had rice in the middle.

He gulped quickly, "Thanks for the meal!"

He grabbed the bowl and gulped it down quickly.

His eyes went completely wide as he fell down.

Yukio caught him quickly, "Nii-san!"

Rin chimed, "Grandma's calling me~"

Yukio shook his older brother, "What are you talking about? We don't have a grand mother! Even so, don't go to her!"

The demon exorcist smirked, "If Ukobach's mood doesn't change, I will wind up being your permanent chef."

The younger twin shook his older brother.

"Nii-san!"

Rin raise a limp fist and smiled, "Ya know... I outta beat the shit out of this Ukobach guy..."

Yukio glared, "No. You mustn't kill him, Nii-san..."

"'Nyways. That's why I'm warning ya both to ask-."

There was a swift of air that rushed between us three.

We looked back and saw a purple demon glaring at us.

"_I don't care if you both cook in here!"_

A smiled tugged at my lips, "You don't?"

The demon huffed, _"I just said I didn't. Didn't I?"_

Yuuno chuckled, "Sorry, he's hard headed."

Ukobach smiled, _"Like Rin."_

He hopped over to us and stood in front of Yuuno and I.

The demon pointed at Yuuno, _"You must be Yuuno..."_

He looked at me, _"And you must be Ryuki."_

We both smiled and nodded.

Shura huffed, "I forgot. Ya both are demons ya can communicate with him."

I looked up at her, "You can't hear him?"

She shook her head, "It's a demon to demon thing. When yer parents would talk to Kuro, Rin's familiar, and Ukobach I wouldn't know what the hell they were doing. I didn't know if they were talkin' to themselves or somethin', talking to each other, I didn't know until they told me."

I was tired of hearing 'were' and 'was' when people were talking about my parents.

"Yukio and Rin are alive!"

Yuuno and Shura both looked at me with wide eyes.

"What?"


	12. Happy Birthday

**Author's Note:**

**Haven't written in a bit x.x**

* * *

><p>"What?"<p>

I looked down, choking back tears.

"They're alive... I talk to them during the night..."

"Nii-san... You may just be dreaming-."

"No! Yuuno! I even thought that! But they said that they're alive! They've been talking to me even _before_ I knew I was a demon!"

"How long?"

I looked down, "The day Yuuno left..."

Shura stood up, "All right... If they're communicatin' with ya through dreams they can't be too far..."

Yuuno looked up, "How do you know?"

I looked down, "They said they knew that you Renzou and Mr. Surguro found out about us and showed us pictures of them...so yeah, she's right Yuuno...they must be close..."

Yuuno looked down, "I don't mean to sound jealous, but why just you?"

I looked at my little brother, "I-I don't know..."

I saw him get up, "Well, whatever, what're we going to do about Rin and Yukio?"

Shura frowned, "I guess we have to wait until Ryuki goes back to sleep so he can talk to them again..."

"What if I go to bed now?"

"Depends, are you tired?"

I looked at her, "Well~ Being dragged all around a market and being dragged all the way across the school to get away from girls~ No, I'm not tired at all~"

"All right, wise ass go take a nap, then tell us if they come back to you again."

I nodded and yawned a bit, "All right..."

* * *

><p>I walked up to Yuuno's room and mine and got under my sheets.<p>

I felt my eyes getting heavy from the warmth in the room.

* * *

><p>"<em>Ryuki!"<em>

I woke up finding myself in the same dorm where I'd talk to Yukio and Rin.

I looked over and saw the two completely _pissed_ at me.

"Why'd you tell Yuuno and Shura we were alive?"

I looked at Yukio, "It slipped!"

He scoffed at me, "Just like my penis _slipped_ into Rin and I made you guys!"

Rin hit his arm, "Stop yelling at him!"

I looked down, "No, it's fine... I know I'm not wanted in this world... Everything would've been fine with you and the exorcists if Yuuno and I weren't born-."

I looked up and smiled as a tear rolled down my right cheek.

"-Right?"

Rin walked towards me and got on his knees so he was at my level of height.

"Everything that had happened with Yukio and I was for you guys to _be_ _in_ this world..."

I saw him unbuttoning his shirt.

I looked at his stomach and saw a long, thin, pale scar across it.

He smiled and kissed my forehead, "This was just to make sure you guys would come into this world-.'

I saw a tear slip from his eye, "-And be loved by _both _of us..."

I looked at the scar again.

It was perfectly straight and I could see small vertical lines in the scar. I bit my lip again, trying not to cry completely.

I wrapped my arms around his neck tightly, "I-I...I want to see you two...s-so much..."

I felt my arm and back being rubbed. I felt the gentleness of small kisses on my forehead.

"I know...soon..."

I gripped the fabrics of his exorcist coat, "You guys say that all the time...it's been three months! And it's almost mine and Yuuno's birthday..."

I felt him let go of me. He grabbed my chin and kissed my cheek. He wiped away my tears and hushed me.

"Shhh...Ryuki...calm down, we both know tomorrow's your guys' birthday, we've missed thirteen of them...we _won't _be missing a fourteenth..."

I jumped a bit, "S-so, I-I'll see you guys?"

"It's a possibility...if we both won't get to wrapped up in hiding..."

I saw Yukio rubbing his eyes.

Once he finished his eyes dropped to the ground. His cheeks were red and splotchy.

I got up from the bed and walked over to the taller man. I wrapped my arms around the tall frame as I felt my tail swish.

"I know you didn't mean it..."

I felt his arms link around my torso, "I've been getting the temper of Rin lately...I can't hold it in very long..."

I looked up at him and smiled, "You're just frustrated probably...after seeing me in thirteen years...how much I've grown and everything...I look exactly like mom... I understand if you're frustrated..."

He looked at me, confused, "Mom?"

I smiled, "I think since Rin have given birth to Yuuno and I, he'd be the mother...since all the bull crap girls go through with pregnancy...and you'd be the father because of your height and since you got him pregnant..."

I heard a chuckle slip between Yukio's lips, "Alright, alright.."

I puffed out my cheeks, "Wh~at?"

"Okay, you sound like him too..."

"Ryuki, duck, I'm gonna kick your father's ass..."

I felt myself being held tightly, "Aw, so you wouldn't hurt me if I held our son tightly?"

"Ngh! G-guys!"

I felt myself shake.

"Shit, some one's trying to wake you..."

Yukio looked at his watch, "Fuck...we've kept you here for two hours...you need to wake up..."

I frowned, "Alright..."

I felt another pair of arms linking around my waist.

"We love you..."

I clenched tightly on their jackets, "I love you too..."

I felt them disappear from my grasp.

* * *

><p>I sprang up from my sheets and saw Shura looking completely worried.<p>

"Calm down! It's just me!"

I breathed heavily and smiled, "Where's Yuuno?"

"Down stairs..."

I jumped up from my bed and grabbed the door handle. I yanked the door open and ran down the steps.

* * *

><p>"Yuuno!"<p>

I saw a brunette head poke out from the kitchen, "Nii-!"

I jumped on top of my little brother and hugged him tightly. He fell back with a loud _oof_ sound.

"N-nii-san..."

"They said they'd see us on out birthday!"

"W-who?"

"Mom and dad!"

"R-really?"

I gripped tighter, "Yes!"

"But, it's tomorrow, Nii-san."

"And?"

"They may not be there...if they're hiding..."

I froze and sat up, "But..."

"Nii-san, I know you love them...but do realize that they're hiding...we even have a mission tomorrow too..."

I felt tears in the back of my eyes. I stood up and walked towards the door.

"Thanks for letting me know..."

I looked at the clock and saw it said nine.

I yawned and walked out with a throbbing heart.

* * *

><p>I got under my sheets again and saw Shura still here.<p>

"What's wrong?"

I shrugged, "I talked to Rin and Yukio, said they'd be here for mine and Yuuno's birthday...I go and tell Yuuno and he says they may not make it due to hiding and we have a mission like, 'Gee fucking ruin my fun...' But I know he's right too...though I wish he wasn't."

I felt a stroke in my hair, "Well think of it this way, if Rin 'n Yukio love ya and Yuuno enough, they should be able to swallow their fear 'n come outta hidin'."

I frowned, "Well I was able to make the two of them cry a lot..."

Shura looked at me with wide eyes, "Ya were able to make Chicken cry? Tha hell? I've been tryin' to get that kid to open up for God knows how fuckin' long 'n I got nothin'!"

I laughed, "I am his son though..."

She nodded, "True, all right. I'll let ya sleep, ya got a mission tomorrow 'n ya better not be late!"

I nodded, "Yes, yes..."

I saw her walk towards my room door, "See ya tomorrow."

I nodded again before I fell asleep, "See you..."

* * *

><p>I woke up to my alarm blaring.<p>

"Ah! Hell!"

I slammed my hand down to turn it off. I sat up and huffed.

I looked at the time and saw I had a half hour left until I had to leave.

I grabbed my uniform and stripped off my pajamas.

'_I hope I see you guys...'_

* * *

><p>The cram class and Yuuno and I were all sitting at an amusement park.<p>

"All right. Today we'll be searching around this amusement park, Mephy Land to find a ghost. Anyone wanna tell me what a ghost is?"

I saw Yuuno's hand raise.

"Okumura."

"A ghost usually tends to be a demon who has taken control over a spirit and roams around the earth."

"Correct, as always. Just like your father."

He smiled.

"This demon has been pulling on hair, flipping skirts, pushing people, so we must try our best to stop it. You are to report to me or one of the other exorcists when you find it."

I saw Mr. Surguro step up.

"All right, I'll sign you all in pairs."

I huffed.

'_Most likely be separated from my twin on our birthday.'_

"Okumura Twins."

I jumped.

Hell yeah.

"Shinra and Surguro. Kamiki and Moriyama. Kisha and Shima."

I heard a classmate groan, "If he gets off that damn game!"

"Deal with your partner, Surguro!"

I jumped down from the light post and onto my brother's shoulders.

"Ready? Begin!"

* * *

><p>I saw Yuuno looking around.<p>

"This is ridiculous..."

He walked over to me and leaned against a statue.

"Nii-san, we have to try our best...it maybe our birthday...but we can't be lazy."

I felt my sword being lifted from me.

I looked up and saw a demon with green hair. He had a lollipop in his mouth and seemed to be enjoying it.

"Hey!"

I heard Yuuno yell, "Give it back to me, damn it!"

"Mmm~ so you are father's grandsons..."

I looked at him.

'_Father?'_

I felt myself engulf in flames.

"Hey!"

I saw him playing with Yuuno's sword and mine.

I heard Yuuno, "Knock it off!"

"Mmm...It's your guys' birthday, right? So why don't we have some fun, playing?"

The demon snapped his fingers. I heard the amusement park come to life with music. He had flipped and landed on a roller coaster.

I grabbed Yuuno's wrist and dragged up to the ride.

I gripped the bars and started to climb.

I heard something fast rushing towards Yuuno and I.

I look up and saw the roller coaster on the hill and the demon riding it. He looked completely maniacal.

I gripped my brother's wrist again and pulled him up when I jumped.

I felt my face being whaled on.

"Ngh!"

"Nii-!"

I heard a crack come from my brother.

I felt rushes of pain every three seconds.

I felt myself slam into ground finally.

"Ack!"

I coughed and immediately tasted metal."

I looked over and saw Yuuno being gripped by his neck, deadly.

I saw the demon fall to the ground and two hooded classmates.

"Leave the two alone!"

The demon stood up again.

"Well it's good to see you two alive, now let me have fun with you now! Like we always used to play when you were younger!"

I saw a gun being held at the jaw of the green haired man.

"You lay a hand on him again like you did before, you'll die right now, Amaimon..."

He glared at my classmate, "You were always no fun."

He jumped away from us, "Well, I've had enough fun for now. Bye~"

"Oi! Bastard!"

"You go after him...you two, hide your tails!"

I heard Shura, "Oi! Ya both all right?"

My classmate stood up as the other one returned.

"Shura..."

She looked at the two, "What?"

The two gripped their sweatshirts and lifted it above his head.

I couldn't believe what I saw but I couldn't move either.

"Surprised?"

Shura looked at me, "W-why didn't I see it coming?"

The taller male laughed, "Because it was your idea."

The shorter one turned around.

I saw deep ocean eyes and a pale face.

"Happy birthday..."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**Hope you like the suspense c:**


	13. Why not celebrate?

**Author's Note:**

**Naru-Chan-998: I'm glad you like it so far dear~ I'm working on my hardest atm due to my wrist xx asfagdsasd**

* * *

><p>"Happy Birthday…"<p>

I felt tears sting in the back of my eyes.

The taller male turned around finally.

He had glasses covering emerald eyes.

"We told you, didn't we? We promised soon enough.

I stood up finally and helped my choking brother stand up.

"M-mom…dad…"

I ran towards them with tears draining my eyes. I finally got to them. I wrapped my arms around them tightly.

"I told you they'd come, Yuuno…"

I heard him choking.

Yukio let go of me. I looked back and saw him walk towards my little brother.

"Open your mouth."

Yuuno did as told.

Yukio grabbed a medical light and popsicle stick from his back pocket. He pressed the stick on his tongue and turned on the light.

"Your throat isn't damage…it's just the lack of air, breathe slowly, it's the exhaling you're cheating on."

Yuuno nodded and made something out towards the latter.

"You're welcome."

He turned towards Shura, "The ghost is gone."

Sje nodded, "it's quite ironic though, his is _exactly_ where I myself ya and Rin."

Rin smiled and stroked my hair, "Yeah and almost _killed_ me!"

"Oi, oi! Not my fault! I had a job to do! 'N I didn't kill ya, did I? No! I just injured your shoulder!"

"So I couldn't move!"

Yukio screeched, "Calm down, both of you!'

The two literally hissed at my father.

"Meow…"

I smiled at the fighting and saw Yuuno lying in the grass. He was panting and coughing every few breaths.

I walked over to him and sat down next to him.

"Calm down and so what dad said, breathe slowly."

He sat up and breathed in deeply. He held it in and let it out slowly. I rubbed his back and leaned my head against his shoulder.

"Hey!"

We both looked up.

"Come on, we're going!"

I stood up and helped my brother up.

We walked towards the trio.

"Yuuno, get on my back."

I saw Rin squat down and Yuuno look a bit nervous.

"N-no...i-it's fine, really, I-I can walk by myself..."

"I don't need you passing out, and hey, this maybe the only time I'll be this nice to you~"

"A-all right..."

I saw Yuuno wrap his arms around Rin's neck. Rin grabbed his legs and linked his arms around them.

"You know he's lying? He isn't _that_ cruel."

I smiled at my father, "Yeah, I know."

He placed his ead against his chest and kissed the top of my head.

He started walking, which caused me to, being attached to him.

What I noticed what was different about Rin is that he didn't have his demon sword with him.

_'Where is it...?'_

* * *

><p>"Yukio? Rin?"<p>

"Great to see you again, Shima."

My father's steps stopped, "We'll be taking these two from class today, the ghost is gone, so excuse these two for today, all right?"

"Okay, happy birthday you two."

I smiled, "Thank you."

* * *

><p>"Renzou almost cried when he saw you guys..."<p>

Rin placed my unconscious brother on his bed. He stood up straight and turned to face me.

"Do realize it's been fourteen _years_ since he's last seen us, Ryuki."

I nodded, "True, Shura almost cried when she saw Yuuno and I."

Yukio placed his glasses on Yuuno's desk. He huffed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I see you guys got our room as well..."

"Really?"

I felt my tail swish.

My father nodded as he raked his bangs back.

"Yes."

I looked at him and walked towards him.

"A-are you all right?"

He nodded, still not looking up at me.

I heard Rin beside me, "He can't express his feeling towards you, seeing how you two have grown. He's just really overwhelmed, right?"

Yukio huffed and nodded, "Yes, wise ass."

I looked at my male mother and saw him stroke Yuuno's bangs.

"Love you~"

"Love you too.

I looked at the two.

_'They're so cute...'_

"Ryuki."

I jumped, "Yeah?"

Rin smiled, "After your brother is up, since the bruises are already healing, why not go out for your boys' birthday, ne?"

I looked down, "Y-you don't have to do that."

I remembered Yuuno last year on our birthday.

* * *

><p><em>"Father, Nii-san, I just want to spend next birthday with my family, all right?"<em>

* * *

><p><em>Since we <em>are_ his family... so practically he gets what he wants...'_

"But it's up to Yuuno."

Rin smiled, "Of course."

* * *

><p>Rin and Yukio were holding hands as all four of us walked around town. Rin was humming as his tail swished happily.<p>

I smiled at the two.

"Yukio~ why don't you let your tail out?"

"You know why I don't, Rin."

"But...but your tail's so cute!"

"I don't care-_Rin!_"

My father's shirt was lifted up, which revealed a brunette tail.

"God damn it, Rin!"

I tail unwrapped from Yukio's chest and went to his mid calf. It was puffed up from him being mad at his partner.

"Why? Just _why?_"

"It's not like it matters. People probably remember us anyways because of..."

Rin gave Yukio a 'you-know-what' look.

"Rin~ Yukio~"

Both boys turned around. Rin's eyes went huge as a huge grin spread across his face.

"Night! Oh my god!"

Rin ran past my brother and I, breaking our grip with each other's hands.

I looked back and saw a man with tousled hair, almost exactly like Rin's. His eyes were crimson coloured. Rin was practically killing the man with his tight hug.

"Night?"

"I see your kids are healthy."

"They are and I'm happy about it."

I felt an arm wrap around my shoulder. I was pulled back a bit until I felt something firm at my back.

I looked back at my father, "Who is that man?"

He smiled, "Night. Your mother and him used to date."

"Really?"

He nodded, "They broke up a few months after Rin had turned sixteen."

I frowned, "Why?"

"I tried to stay our of Rin's love life before we started dating, unless he asked me something."

I nodded, "Alright..."

Yukio ruffled my tousled hair, "Don't worry about it, Ryuki. Rin's long over him. It's been seventeen years."

"Really?"

He nodded, "So you guys are thirty-three?"

He smiled, "No, thirty-four, Rin had you guys when we were seventeen."

"Oh, all right."

"Okay, so which is which?"

"The one that looks like Yukio is Yuuno, and the one that looks like me is Ryuki."

"Ah, alright. Nice to meet you both, and it's good to see you again, Yukio."

"You too, Night..."

"Where are you four heading?"

"We're celebrating the twins' birthday."

"Ah, hope you have fun, how old are they turning?"

"Sixteen."

I looked at my brother, whom finally spoke.

_'Yuuno...'_

"Fuck, I thought that was Yukio, but it was you...you sound a lot like him when he was younger. Anyways~ I hope you guys have fun again, I should get going, bye guys!"

Rin hugged him again, "Bye Night."

* * *

><p>I threw a water balloon at my brother.<p>

"Ngh! Nii-san!"

I laughed, "Pay attention, Yuuno!"

"Mmm~ I think you pay attention, Ryuki~"

I looked back at Yukio, "Eh-? Ah!"

I felt a ton of ice cold water land on me from above. I looked up with sopping wet bangs and saw my mother holding a black bucket in his hands, smiling at me, on the roof.

"Rin..."

He laughed, "Now what's- Ngh! What the hell?"

I saw Yuuno with a hose and his thumb pressed down on it.

"All right! All right!"

"Nii-san move."

I nodded and got out of the way. Water sprayed all over Yukio, luckily, he didn't have his glasses on.

"Nn! Damn it!"

I laughed, "Now who needs to watch out?"

You still!"

"Wha-! Ngh! Mama!"

I fell with Rin on top of me into the soaked grass.

"All right, Rin, come on."

Rin got off of me and wrapped his arms around Yukio's waist.

"Aw~ kiss~"

"Nn? You want us to?"

Yuuno laughed, "Pretty sure he was kidding."

I shook my head, "I wasn't. I've seen pecks on the cheek, head, and forehead. I want a _real_ kiss!"

"All right."

"Eh? Rin?"

Yukio was cut off by Rin smashing their lips together. He wrapped the his arms around the small waist. Rin's arms linked around his torso, pulling him closer.

My face started to heat up slightly. I covered my face in Yuuno's damp shoulder.

"Nii-san?"

My crotch felt like it was on fire by the time they were done.

"Uh...w-we'll be right back..."

I gripped my brother's shirt, and started dragging him towards the dormitory.

* * *

><p>"Nii-san! Where are you dragging me!"<p>

I opened the bathroom door and threw my brother in there. I closed the door quickly and locked it.

"N-nii-san..."

"You love me, don't you?"

I heard him stammer, "W-well, yeah. Y-you _are_ my older brother, Ryuki..."

I walked up to him and wrapped my arms around hid waist.

"Yuuno...that's not what I mean..."

"Nii-san...wh-what're-_you!_ Nii-san!"

I nibbled at his collarbone, clutching his waist tightly.

"Nn...st-stop, Ry-!"

I heard the front door click shut.

"They're probably changing, Yukio."

"nnnyeah, you're probably right, we should too, so we won't get sick."

"Yeah, come on."

I dropped my brother and walked over to the shower to turn it on.

"Nii-san...?"

I walked back over to him and grabbed his chin, making him look at me-though he was three inches taller than me-.

"I won't force you..."

He looked down with pink burn marks on his cheeks.

"If...if it's what Nii-san wants...I'll give myself to you..."

"Yuuno..."

He looked back at me and smiled, "I mean, I would to _anything_ to make you happy, Ryuki."

Hearing that, I lost my control for a second. I rammed my lips against his.

I heard a startled noise come from his lips. I felt him kiss back, clumsy though, telling me this was his first time kissing.

I smiled and let go of him, "You're so cute."

"Ryuki..."

"Hmm?"

He looked away, 'Just shut up...you have no room to talk."

I felt my face burn, "Nani?"

"You are..."

I gripped his shirt and looked at him.

"Can I?"

He nodded and lifted his arms up.

I started lifting the soaked azure cloth. I placed my fingers on the well-toned abs. I saw his nipples were slightly budded from being cold. I placed my mouth over one and felt his back buck, giving me more access to his chest.

"Nii-san!"

I swirled my tongue on and around the bud.

"Hnn!"

I placed my teeth on his nipple gently and started tugging on it. I grabbed the unattended one and started pinching and twisting it gently, trying my best not to hurt him.

I stopped, finally, and looked at Yuuno.

His cheeks were beet red. His eyes were screwed shut and his nose was scrunched up. He was biting his lips, exposing on of the small fangs we both now possess.

I smiled and leaned into my brother's face. I placed my lips against his. His arms linked around my torso, pulling me closer towards him.

"Nn...nii-...mmm..."

I wrapped my arms around his waist tightly and held him close to me as well.

I heard a knock against the door.

We both jumped away from each other quickly.

"Ryuki? Yuuno? You both okay in there?"

"We're fine, Rin."

"All right, just checking. I'll be making dinner soon, all right?"

"Alright, we'll be out then."

Rin's steps started fading. I looked back at me brother and saw him looking _terrified. _I grabbed his chin and smiled.

"It's locked, remember? They can't come in, even if they tried, I mean, unless they wanna knock down the door, which I'm pretty sure they won't."

He nodded slight, "All right..."

* * *

><p>"Mm! Nnah...nn..."<p>

I looked at my brother, "Yuuno, will you let me move? I'll make it hurt less..."

He nodded, "I trust you, Nii-san."

I moved back, so that my head was only in him. I rammed myself back into him in a slow pace, trying to get him used to the feeling.

He clamped his mouth shut from moaning loudly. HE put his hand down and looked up at me with hazy eyes, filled with lust.

"Nii-san."

"A-am I hurting you?"

"N-no...just go...go faster..."

I looked at him, "It's okay? I-I don't want to hurt you..."

He smiled, "It's okay...like I said, I trust you..."

I nodded, "All right..."

I pushed myself deeper inside him, hearing him scream in hand. He dipped his head back in the shower head, where the water kept spraying out. I smiled, knowing what I was hitting and rammed myself into his prostate again.

"Nn! Ryu-Ryuki..."

I looked at him again, "Nani?"

We wrapped his arms around my neck, pulling me down until we were a few inches apart. He leaned in towards my neck and started nibbling at my collarbone teasingly, causing me to moan slightly.

"Nn...Yuuno..."

I gripped his waist and shoved my member through my brother's tight space.

"Ngh! Nii-!"

I slammed my mouth onto his, keeping him quiet. I let go of him and frowned.

"Be careful, mom's in the next room cooking, you gotta calm down, Yuuno..."

"N-nii-san-_Oh my god! _Fuck...nii-san! _Stop!_ I-I'm too close...!"_  
><em>

I grabbed his hips, "It's fine, Yuuno, come if you'd like."

I gave one hard thrust into his prostate. The walls clenched tightly around my throbbing organ. I bit my lip feeling my own urge to come.

"Yuuno, I-I'm gonna come..."

"N-nii-san..."

I saw tears in his eyes, making the saphhire eyes sparkle. I huffed and stroked his cheek.

"If you don't want me to come in you, that's-."

"No! I-it's fine..."

"Yuuno..."

He smiled, "It's okay, come in me."

I picked him up and leaned against the bath tub.

"Y-you want me to ride you?"

"It won't take long anyways, Yuuno."

His hips started rocking slowly. I bit my lip and looked at the semen-covered stomach. I felt myself come closer and closer to my limit the more Yuuno rid me.

"Yuuno! Fuck..."

"Come, Nii-san. I'm letting you, so come!"

I couldn't take it anymore. I came right in my brother, making him create a silent scream. I gripped his hips and pulled him down again, releasing my entire seed, seeing that some of it was dripping out and to his inner thighs. I lye him back, pulling out my limp member. I looks at the semen, still dripping out of him and saw his own seed still on his stomach, chest, and chin. I lifted up his legs first and licked the still sensitive hole until semen no longer came out. I leaned over him and started at his stomach then followed the trail of my brother's seed and stopped at his chin.

"Nii-san..."

I leaned towards him again and placed a firm kiss on his lips.

"Let's get you cleaned now, ne?"

He nodded, "Okay..."

* * *

><p>"You two took a while, you both okay?"<p>

Yuuno smiled, "I kept slipping because of the small space."

Rin smiled back, "All right, I got worried and I have no clue where your father is..."

"Rin!"

Yukio?"

My father stormed into the kitchen looking _terrified._

"What's wrong?"

"Kuro!"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**Lemon~**

**Water balloon fight too o3o**

**Hope you enjoy it and what happened with Kuro?**

**Reviews?**

**Thankies~**


	14. Stop Running!

"Kuro!"

"What about him?"

"He's gone berserk again!"

Rin jumped, "Fuck! Why?"

"Hell like I know!"

* * *

><p>A cat with two tails and at least ten feet tall looked seriously angered.<p>

He slapped his tails down and screamed.

"_You're all liars! Rin would _never_ die!"_

My heart jumped to my throat as I heard him speak. Rin stepped up in front of me.

"Kuro! Look at what you're doing!"

The demon jumped slightly, _"Rin…?"_

"Can't you see you're hurting people?"

Tears started to form in his eyes.

"_Rin!"_

My mother smiled and held out his arms, "Come here…"

The cat ran up to Rin and tackled him to the ground, making him laugh loudly.

"It's okay now…"

"_They said you were killed…I'm so glad they were wrong!"_

My mother pet his nose and watch the cat shrink until he was normal sized.

"I'm fully alive, there's no need to worry, Yukio and I are fully alive, sorry we frightened you…"

"_I knew you weren't dead, you're the son of a great Paladin and also a Paladin yourself!"_

My father smiled and walked over to the two. He knelt down and scratched behind the cat's ear, whispering so Yuuno and I couldn't hear.

"All right, Kuro?"

Said demon smiled and jumped on Yukio's shoulder. He brushed against his cheek

The two stood up and walked towards us, "All right, let's go."

* * *

><p>Rin, Yukio, Yuuno and I sat on the steps in front of the academy.<p>

"Okay, Kuro, here you go."

Said demon jumped from my father's shoulders and landed on Rin's lap. Yukio grabbed a bowl from his bag and placed it down on the concrete. He jabbed a jar with a ribbon wrapped around it, opened it and poured the substance into the metal dish. Kuro immediately lapped up the drink he had as if he were famished and hadn't had anything in _years_.

I heard a squeal as my brother immediately fell to the hard ground.

"Yuu-chan~"

I looked at the person who had tackled Yuuno. She had velvet hair, her roots and the flip on her hair was a lime green. Her hair went to her mid back. She was wearing a shirt that said 'I can make you death look accidental'. She had a fishnet shirt under it, the sleeves going all the way down to her wrists. She had nails that looked like Amaimon's, only difference was, they were colored eggplant instead of ebony. She had ripped, lime green shorts, also adorn with fishnet leggings under them.

My eyes widened as I heard my brother talk.

"Mitzi?"

Said girl giggled, "I'm so glad you remember me, Yuu-chan!"

I clenched a fist and turned my back from the two.

"I'll be heading back to the dorm…I'm really tired…"

"Nii-san."

I smirked. _'Too bad you're too late for him, Mitzi…he's mine now…'_

"Hm~? Ryu-chan~ I can't say happy birthday to my favorite twins?"

I looked back at the demon princess and faked out a smile.

"Thank you, Mitzi. I appreciate you saying happy birthday to me. But I've had an eventful day due to your mother."

"My mother? What'd he do?"

Yuuno placed a hand on his neck gently and shuddered.

"I can tell your mother still despises me. He choked me nearly to death and punched Nii-san rapidly on one of our exorcist missions."

Lime eyes widened. She looked over at Yuuno and saw still healing bruises on his neck. She turned on her heel and started walking back, not before hugging my brother's slim waist.

"All right, I'm sorry about that, Yuu-chan. I'll talk to him, okay? Bye now~"

I balled my hand into a fist and started walking back to my dormitory. A thought haunted into my mind, making tears fall down my face like rain.

'_What if he takes her from you?'_

I started running, not caring about my family screaming my name.

* * *

><p>I scribbled on my notebook, trying my hardest to study with my brother next to me.<p>

"Are you going to talk to me now, Nii-san…? Or are you still going to keep playing this game with me?"

'_You know it's a possibility that she may take him.'_

'_Shut up! I…I won't let that happen!'_

'_What're you gonna do? You can't force him to be with you every hour, every minute, every _damn_ second of the day! Then he's _gonna_ wind up leaving you!'_

I sniffed and was about to answer when I heard a soft knock on the door.

"Boys, dinner's ready."

I walked to the door and opened it, finding Rin walking down the hall, his tail swishing happily. I was about to walk out when I felt arms wrap around my waist.

"Nii-san if I did something wrong…_please_ let me know…"

'_You being friends with that _bitch_ is what you did wrong…'_

I slipped out of his grasp and walked away, trying to clear my head on the way down the stairs, wiping my tears off of my face.

"Ryuki?"

I jumped and turned around, only to meet my father with a worried look across his face.

"I'm fine…"

"You're not if you answer me before I even ask you anything."

I looked down, "Wise ass…"

He leaned into my ear and whispered, in case anyone was coming.

"Once we're done eating…come up to the roof, all right?"

I nodded slightly, wiping my tears again and walked into the kitchen, only to find my favorite food, sukiyaki. I smiled at my mother, who was setting plates down with Ukobach placing the silver wear next to the dishes.

"Well, don't just stand there like lazy asses, come on. Sit down."

We both nodded, taking a seat at the table and waited for Yuuno to arrive.

* * *

><p>After we all ate, even desert that Rin had made for mine and my brother's birthday; I headed up to the roof like Yukio had told me to.<p>

I found him sitting on the ledge of the roof, looking up at the darkened sky. I walked over slowly, trying not to startle him if he weren't paying attention.

"You won't startle me, come on, sit down."

I jumped slight and sat next to him on the ledge.

"Um…why did you want me up here…?"

I felt a soft touch at my cheek. I frowned and held onto the pale, thin hand.

"Why were you crying?"

I nibbled at my lower lip and looked down at my feet.

"I…I was thinking about something…and…"

"Yuuno?"

I jumped and looked over at my father with wide eyes.

"D-dad…"

He smiled and ran a thumb over my cheekbone, creating invisible lines.

"It's obvious that you two were doing what you were doing in there."

I gulped, "It was…?"

"Well, if you've had sex in there yourself, yeah it's obvious."

I felt my cheeks heating up badly. I felt myself being pulled until I felt my father's chest. It was really firm unlike most fathers his age; usually they'd either have a beer-gut or just not be in shape like my father was. I nuzzled against his toned chest and felt like I was with Yuuno. I felt nudging at my shoulder. I moved away and looked up at the brunette and saw him blushing.

"What're you doing?"

I looked at him, dumbfounded, "What?"

I looked down at his chest and saw there was a small wet spot with a tiny spot of saliva on it. I felt my cheeks raise to a humid temperature again. I looked away quickly, not daring to face my father.

"I'm so sorry!"

I felt a stroke in my hair, "It's okay…I know I look a lot like him, only difference is that he has your mother's eyes."

I nodded slightly, still not looking at him, even with my head turned back to him. I stared at the spot I had licked and possibly sucked at. I gripped my father's wrist, pushing him onto the roof, and pinned him on the concrete.

"Ryuki! W-what're you doing?"

I licked the clothed chest again and started sucking on the pert bud through the shirt.

"Ah! R-Ryuki…stop…!"

I let go of his chest and leaned up towards the pale face, only to smash our lips together.

"Mmph! Ryu-! Hnn…!"

I let go of his wrists and reached under my father's shirt. I felt a large crash of pain roll onto my cheek as a crack echoed the sky. My cerulean curtains covered my face as I straddled his hips. I looked away, feeling tears roll down my cheeks again. I bit my lip and stood up to help my father up.

"Gomenasai…"

I ran to the door of the roof and opened it, only to find Rin looking worried as he saw the red hand mark on my cheek.

"Ryuki…"

"Not in the fucking mood!"

I pushed through my mother, running down the steps into my dorm room. I slammed the door shut and flopped down on my bed, finding Yuuno still taking a shower. I let tears roll down my cheeks even more.

'_Gomenasai, tou-san!'_

* * *

><p>"Nii-san?"<p>

I opened my eyes slowly, only to find my family in front of my bed. I sat up and looked up at my father and Yuuno. I haven't done anything to Rin, only those two.

"Can you two go out for a second, I know you and Ryuki need to talk still too, Yuuno, but this won't take long…"

He nodded and walked outside of the room along with my mother.

I huddled back onto my bed until my back pressed my wall. I didn't want to look at him at all anymore today. I wanted to settle things with both Yuuno and Yukio tomorrow.

"Ryuki…stop running from me. It'll do nothing if you keep running away from your problems."

I gritted my teeth, "I could say the same damn thing to you!"

Beryl eyes widened as tears sparkled at the rims of his eyes. He looked away.

"You left me and Yuuno in some stranger's hands! You didn't dare come after us to take us back! How can you say the same goddamn thing to me, when you've done the same exact thing? You left us for thirteen almost fourteen damn years! And for what? Because you were too scared to take us-!"

"We had no damn choice, Ryuki! I learned from my damn mistake! That's why I don't want you to make the same one! Yes, I will admit I was fucking scared because I didn't know what they were going to do to you guys or your mother and I if we tried to get you two back! You don't understand how much pain your mother and I went through and how many damn nights your mother couldn't sleep from being terrified of what could've happened to you two!"

I heard my dorm room click open, revealing a tear stained, smiling weakly Rin.

"Stop it…just fucking stop it, both of you! I don't honestly know what fucking happened, but I don't care anymore either! Just stop!"

My mother's knees started to buckle from crying too much. He wiped his tears away and looked up at us again.

"I hate seeing you two fighting…just please…I don't want to hear anymore…"

"Rin-."

"_Please_! Yukio I'm tired of all the damn fighting between you two!"

He gripped his upper arms and clenched his jaw. Yuuno grabbed my mother's shoulders and hushed him.

"I don't like seeing you two fight, none the less, I hate fighting with you too, Nii-san…I still don't understand what I did wrong but I'm willing to pay for the consequences."

I wiped my tears away and looked at my father.

"I already said I was sorry…if I have to say it again…I will…gomenasai…"

"Ryuki…"

"I'm sorry, dad! I…I'm so sorry…"

I gripped the fabrics of his sweater and sobbed in his chest, "Gomenasai!"

I felt thin fingers brush through my navy locks and an arm wrap around my waist.

"It's okay…I forgive you. Now calm down."

* * *

><p>"Nii-san…can we <em>please <em>talk now…?"

"You did nothing wrong, Yuuno."

I saw him jump slightly, "T-then…why'd you…"

I smiled, "I was just having a bad day, okay? Besides having Yukio and Rin pop up, I've been having a bad day…"

He walked over to my bed and sat on my lap, "Are you sure?"

I blushed slightly, still getting used to him doing these kinds of things. I nodded and placed a chaste kiss on his lips.

"I'm positive."

I was pushed on my bed and immediately felt Yuuno's head on my chest.

"Good. You worried me…and when I saw you and Yukio fight, I was seriously wondering what was wrong with you…"

I frowned and ran my fingers through his bronze locks. I looked up at the ceiling and huffed.

"I'm sorry."

My brother raised his head, got up and straddled my hips. He placed both hands beside both sides of my ribs. Before I could ask him what was wrong, I felt my lips being touched gently, but firm enough to feel his lips. I wrapped my arms around his waist and leaned into the kiss. I nibbled at his lower lip, asking for entrance, he allowed me and open his mouth. I slipped my tongue past his teeth and started roaming around the cavern until I wanted his tongue. I heard a soft moan rise from the back of Yuuno's throat. I let go of him so he could breathe, knowing that he's still not used to the kissing. I smiled at his blushing and kissed his cheek. He looked away until I pulled him back and hugged him tighter and rolled over with him still in my arms so we were both on our sides on my bed.

"Ah! Nii-san!"

I chuckled and stroked his cheek once we were settled on my bed. I looked at azure eyes and saw something in them that I never have before. Happiness? No. He was happy when he was little and before my adopted father went suicidal. His eyes never sparkled like that before. What was it that I was seeing?

"I love you, Nii-san."

My heart jumped to my throat. Love. That's what I was seeing in his eyes. I smiled and stroked his cheek again.

"I love you too, Yuuno. Get some sleep. It's almost one in the morning."

He yawned slightly and nodded, nuzzling against my chest. I jumped slightly.

"H-hey…what're you doing?"

He nuzzled against my chest again, "I want to sleep with Nii-san tonight…is that okay? I mean you _did_ fuck me in the shower…I'm really tired too…"

I felt my face flush scarlet again, "F-fine…"

I got my sheets from the foot of my bed and pick it up to wrap us in the fabrics. I pulled it up to Yuuno's nose as he placed his head on my raven coloured shirt-clad chest. I saw sapphire eyes starting to go dull as I turned out the light. I kissed the top of his head and wrapped an arm around him as my own cyan eyes started to dull and close from sleep taking over my tired body.

* * *

><p>AN:

For people who don't know Mitzi. She is another fan made character that my friend made over the computer talking to me on another website. If you wanna know more about her, look up Naru-Chan-998 or if that doesn't work (In case she changed it) look up Lolita-girl-998. Her reference sheet is up on there, her full name's Mitzi Renate Pheles (Yes, she's Mephisto's kid) Anyways, I hope you liked this chapter came out a bit short, but still I hope you like it. If ANY of my updates on ANY of my stories in case you've read any that aren't complete are slow, Im sorry. It's summer and I get really lazy and busy due to work (I gotta take care of my babies ~talking about horses~) and I again I sometimes go down to the lake, which I have been lately. My writing maybe a bit better due to me getting a new laptop :3

**REVIEWS?**

Thanks guys. Love ya :3


	15. Our Desicion and Sympathy

A/N: There's no POV in this :3

* * *

><p>Blue flames encircled around the two demons.<p>

"Damn it, bitch! I'm tired of your bull shit!"

A loud cackle began in the princess' throat, "Aw, Ryu-chan, why can't you understand that Yuu-chan loves me more?"

The cram class looked terrified. Where were his parents and brother? Broken pieces of earth rose from the ground and went towards one of the princes of Satan, hitting him directly in the chest.

"Agh! Damn it…"

Ryuki's pupil became more slit as he threw another bundle of flames at the older demon, making her fall back on her trench coat. The older twin of Rin and Yukio growled, bearing his dangerously large fangs.

"Ne, ne, Ryu-chan. Don't you think you'd need to learn how to tame your flames before you go throwing them all around?"

The true breed spat, "Says the one who got hit by them."

Mitzi growled and levitated another boulder and threw it at the brunette. Cyan eyes grew wide as he saw the piece of ground fly towards him. He lifted his sword up to protect his face and the boulder had split in two. Ryuki put his sword down only to be hit across the face by a certain girl. The teen fell back seven feet, moaning in pain. The shorter male got up and went at her as she went at him. A deep slash went along Mitzi's side to her other side, gliding across her stomach, making her wail in pain. Ryuki received a scratch across the face, causing him to bleed badly; soon he was slammed on the chest by her scythe, sending him further into the forest. A foot to the temple, crushing the pale boy's face into the dirt made him holler in pain. Ryuki grabbed his sword and edged it at the girl's jawline. The girl's eyes widened and soon she was kicked in the back, making her cry out and fall down. Soon, the shorter boy grabbed her neck, choking her with his now clawed hand. The demon followed the same technique, reaching her clawed hand up to the boy's throat and held tightly.

"Stop it!"

Both teens stopped and looked up at a certain brunette running towards them.

"Stop it both of you!"

"Yuuno! Be careful!"

The younger twin didn't care, he needed to make sure his loved ones were okay. He was about to grab both of them when a blonde with waist long hair grabbed both of the demons by the collars.

"Mmm, what do we have here? Another offspring of Satan and another demon that I've never seen before."

A puff of a pink cloud and stars popped up in front of the brunette and blonde.

"Ah~ I will take this girl. She's my responsibility."

The blonde glared, "I'm taking these two to the Vatican, Mephisto. Along with your brothers, you, and _him_."

A yelp was heard from behind. Yuuno turned around and saw Rin on the ground being pinned.

"Mom!"

Soon Yukio was grabbed and pinned down on the dirt. Tears ran down the brunette's face and soon he felt his shoulders being held. The demon was pushed onto his knees and he was shackled from behind. He looked up and saw Mephisto shackled with Amaimon holding Mitzi.

"Let me take my brother in! I promise I won't do anything…just please!"

Yuuno was immediately unbounded. His jaw was grabbed so he looked at the tall blonde.

"No jokes boy, this is serious."

The brunette nodded and got off of his knees to walk over to the person who had his older brother. The shorter male was shoved into the younger's arms roughly. Yuuno gripped his brother's upper arms tightly.

'_Nii-san…why would you fight with her…?'_

* * *

><p>"Mephisto Pheles, you are in charge of the demon girl in Earth King, Amaimon's arms, correct?"<p>

The chairman nodded, "That is correct."

"We must first know her name, do you know what it is?"

Violet gloves balled into fists, "Her name is Mitzi Renate Pheles…"

The Vatican had suppressed a light gasp, "She is your daughter? And why were we not informed of this?"

Mephisto looked down, "My reason is because of your distaste of demons."

"Is that all?"

The demon nodded, lime eyes going dull, "Yes."

"All right, we've all made a decision."

The violet haired man gulped and looked up.

"You will be on our watch and if you ever hide another demon to us, your consequence will be the death penalty."

The demon nodded again and walked back down to where his lover and daughter was.

"You."

Yuuno jumped at the man pointing directly at him. The brunette tried to swallow the lump in his throat.

"Y-yes?"

"State your first, middle, and last name."

The younger twin nodded, "Yuuno Alyosha Okumura."

"And the boy next to you?"

Yuuno looked over at his brother and saw his head down.

"Ryu-."

"Ryuki Mitrofan Okumura."

"Two more Okumuras?"

The twins nodded, "Yes."

"Rin and Yukio Okumura."

The two teens looked back at their parents. Yukio spoke first, not missing a beat.

"I know what you are going to ask. And yes, these are our sons…and no; it's not true we were hiding them from you. They were taken away from us and we were almost killed by the Vatican."

The judge huffed and nodded, "Well, with this boy almost losing control in his flames like Rin, we have no choice but to put him on the death penalty if he loses control again. You, and Yuuno are also on death penalty watch since you both have the flames also, and Rin Okumura."

Said man looked up at the man and saw him smirk, "You're easing your way closer to death."

Rin bowed his head and nodded slightly, feeling tears stinging his eyes.

'_I get my sons back and I may not have them for long again…'_

* * *

><p>"Nii-san, <em>please<em> talk to me…I don't like seeing you like this…"

Ryuki kept his back turned to his brother, not saying a word. The small teen hugged his legs tightly when he heard his brother's footsteps creak on the wooden floor. Soon, a door was opened and the footsteps stopped.

"At least get ready for school please…"

The brunette nodded and waiting until the door click shut for the thin boy to get up. Ryuki walked over to the door and locked it so no one would come in on him changing. The older twin lifted up his shirt and looked in the mirror him and his brother had in the dorm. His ribs were starting to show more and his clavicle was starting to poke out. He was getting more paler and his eyes were losing their sparkle of life in them. He hasn't taken a shower since the night in the Vatican. Not only has he risked his own life, he risked Yukio's and Yuuno's and even easing Rin's to death.

'_Tou-san…Kaa-san…gomenasai…'_

* * *

><p>During cram classes, Ryuki didn't speak or even sit to anyone. He just sat there and took notes as much as he could without getting tired from the lack of movement he hasn't have for seven months now. Soon Ryuji's teaching was done now it was his father's turn. Ryuki's stomach twisted when he was Yukio walk in and ask for homework to be sent back. Since he was the only one in his row, the small brunette got up and handed in his homework to his father, almost receiving a slight ruffle in his hair, but the demon turned on his heel and walked back to his desk and waited for notes to start. Once homework was handed out, Yukio had free time because no one interrupted him in his speech and everything flew by to have an extra ten minutes left of his class. Ryuki took note at the time and started working on his homework immediately, looking back in his notes every now and then for information. Right before the bell rang; the small demon walked up in front of the class and handed in his homework, complete. Everyone was astonished in how the elder twin was paying attention and turning all the homework that was assigned and got a lot of questions correct, few mistakes, maybe one to three at the most. Yuuno and Yukio looked at their relation and saw him walk up to the back of the class, sometimes stumbling, and sit down at his desk, only to rest his head on his crossed arms on the desk.<p>

'_Ryuki…'_

'_Nii-san…'_

* * *

><p>A slight knock was heard from the shared room that Ryuki and Yuuno both shared.<p>

The younger twin grabbed the handle of the door and opened it to reveal his mother smiling sadly.

"Dinner."

The brunette nodded, "Thank you, mom."

The older male nodded and walked off to get his lover. Yuuno turned back and saw his brother's back was still to him. The spotty boy walked over to the boy's bed and huffed. His brother wouldn't let _anyone_ touch him since the night at the Vatican.

"Nii-san…if you're hungry, dinner's ready."

The smaller male shook his head, saying he wasn't hungry, which didn't surprise the younger brother. Yuuno got up and looked at his brother for a few seconds and turned around to go down stairs to eat.

'_Nii-san…I wish you'd tell me what's wrong with you and why you aren't letting anyone get near you. It's like you're lost your voice to yell at anyone…even Mitzi looks at you with sympathy…'_

"Yuuno?"

The boy looked up and saw he was already in the kitchen.

"Oh…sorry, I was thinking about something."

"We all are, Yuuno…"

The brunette looked at his father and saw him sitting down, sipping coffee.

"We all can tell he's not the same, he's' gotten really thin because his clothes are getting really big. He hasn't bothered to take a shower since the Vatican…I…I get this feeling that he's just going to give up soon and leave us…"

Yuuno's sapphire eyes widen in fear what his father last said.

"No! I can't let him! You guys, Nii-san, and Mitzi are probably the only most precious people in my life besides my adoptive father! I can't have another person leave me again!"

Rin was about to grab his son when turned around and ran out of the kitchen and up to the roof. Yukio stood up and walked out in the hall.

"You talk to Yuuno and I'll take care of Ryuki…you guys have to leave the dorm once things are settled because I don't need you two fucking coming to check up on us every five minutes."

Rin nodded his head slightly and ran upstairs to the roof. The taller male huffed and walked upstairs himself and stopped at the old dorm room he had shared with his brother. A slight knock on the door got him to enter the room and look at his anorexic son in his bed. The brunette walked over to Ryuki's bed and sat on it, causing the smaller to stir in his sheets and see his father above him. The demon turned around again in his sheets, facing the wall again.

"Ryuki, please talk to me…I'm getting worried about your health…"

His son just shrugged and brought the covers closer to his chin. Yukio clenched his jaw, he was really in desperate need for a cigarette, but the brunette knew if he did, Rin would have his ass, and he promised himself he'd quit when he had Ryuki and Yuuno, but since he hadn't had them for long, the half-breed had begun smoking again, not giving a fuck about what Rin would say. Yukio heard the main door close and lock, telling the younger twin of Satan that Rin and Yuuno had left. The older male slipped his arms under his son's upper back, feeling every bone on him without even pressing down, then slipped his arms under the boys knees and picked him up from the bed and walked out of the dorm and downstairs in the bathroom, having a screaming Ryuki in the process.

"Put me down, damn it! I don't want you touching me, Yukio! I said put me, DOWN!"

Yukio felt his arm singe from his son's flames hitting him. The brunette kept hold of the small male in his arms until they reached the bathroom. Yukio kicked the door shut and set the brunette down on a bench and started the shower when he heard his son speak again, but much quieter due to his throat hurting from not drinking or eating anything.

"I hate you, Yukio…"

"That's fine if you do, a lot of people detest me."

The teen looked up at his father and saw him rolling up his sleeves. He saw his father's strong arms and blushed at them. His father was well built, not too thin, not overweight, and didn't overdose in exercising for huge muscles. Ryuki felt himself being picked up and dragged out of his thoughts. Yukio placed his son in the bath tub, and held his shoulders in case he was going to jump out.

"Let me clean you, Ryuki."

"No. I can clean myself, so let me be."

The half-breed huffed and got up from his kneeling position and rolled down his sleeves.

"Fine, go ahead, but I'm not leaving this room."

The smaller shrugged, leaving Yukio to go sit down, hugging one of his knees. Dull cyan eyes looked at the shampoo next to him and grabbed it. Yukio picked up his other knee and leaned is head on the lockers. It didn't last long when he heard his son yelp and the something drop on the tile. The half-breed stood up and walked over to the tub and immediately got in, luckily he was clothed. Ryuki pushed his father has hard as he could away from him, making the brunette actually fall back. Yukio was astonished in how strong his son still was, even though he was sick.

"Don't touch me again."

"Ryuki, what's gotten with you…? You've only been studying and that's as soon as you get home, then you sleep the rest of the time, don't even bother to come down eating, you don't talk to us, you don't let anyone touch you…Ryuki, _please_ tell me…"

The demon clenched his upper arms, "You wouldn't understand…no one would…"

"We won't if you don't tell us."

"I don't want to lose anyone else in my life…"

Emerald eyes grew wide.

"_No! I can't let him! You guys, Nii-san, and Mitzi are probably the only precious people in my life besides my adoptive father! I can't have another person leave me again!"_

"Ryuki, you won't lose anyone…"

"How do you know? How do you know by the second I start getting closer to you, Rin, and Yuuno that you won't disappear from me?"

Yukio's hand balled into a fist, "Because I know that's ridiculous! Rin's smart enough not to get himself to the death penalty! He's been fine for seventeen years!"

Tears were now running the elder twin's face, "Yeah, but I risked his life even more! Not to mention that I'm risking yours and Yuuno's because of me! I would've been fine if I were on the death penalty…"

"Ryuki you know that Rin, your brother and I would've all suffered without you here! How can you just go say that shit without thinking about the people you love?"

Yukio accidently touched Ryuki's bare shoulder, only to receive a slap to the face before he could remove it. The demon looked at the taller male and saw his face turned with a dark red mark on his cheek. The teen covered his mouth and looked at the hand he slapped his father with.

"Oh no…what'd I do…why did I…I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry! I'm so s-!"

Ryuki's chanting stopped when he was brought into a tight embrace by his father. Yukio pet the wet cerulean hair and kissed the top of his head. The petite boy shook in the grasp and cried in his father's wet, clothed chest.

"I'm so sorry…"

Yukio rubbed a hand down Ryuki's back, feeling his spine pop out, "It's okay…things will get better."

Boney arms wrapped around the muscular torso as boney fingers gripped the write fabrics of Yukio's white dress shirt.

* * *

><p>"So…is he okay…?"<p>

Yukio nodded, taking off his wet dress shirt and throwing it in the hamper.

"He's still shaken…but in time…he'll be better…"

Rin nodded and crossed his arms. He and Yuuno had been walking around all night until Yukio told him it was okay to come back. He took Yuuno to an old park him and Yukio would always go to when they were little. The two sat on the swings and Yuuno cried silently and Rin never knew about it, due to thinking about how Yukio and Ryuki were doing, but when he heard his son hiccup, he looked over and saw him covering his face with his hands. Rin immediately got up and hugged the demon and let him cry in his stomach.

"Thank you for talking to him…"

The brunette nodded and kissed the smaller's forehead, "It's fine. I know we all were getting worried about him."

Rin made an irritated noise, "Come on, what was that? At least give me one on the lips!"

Yukio rolled his eyes and pushed his brother on the bed behind him.

"You want a kiss?"

Sapphire eyes had a little hint of lust in them, "Yes, please."

The half-breed leaned in to the elder twin's face. Satan's spawn wrapped his arms around the taller's neck and pulled him closer so he would get what he wanted quicker. Yukio made a surprised noise until he settled in the kissed and trailed his hand to the base of his brother's tail and yanked gently, receiving a gasp from the half-breed. The brunette took thought of that and slipped his tongue in the hot cavern, making his brother moan. Rin reached his hands to Yukio's ass, once they reached their destination, he knead them, causing the younger to moan softly. The two finally parted with Rin panting loudly and Yukio panting slightly.

"There's your kiss, now let me sleep."

Rin whined, "Yukio!"

A soft knock hit the wooden door, causing both males to look.

"Come in."

The door opened to reveal Yuuno looking over at Yukio.

"Nii-san can't sleep, and he's asking for you."

Yukio rubbed his eyes and nodded, "All right, I'm coming."

* * *

><p>"Ryuki?"<p>

Said boy turned around in his sheets and saw Yukio. He sat up and kept himself facing his father.

"What's wrong? Why can't you sleep?"

The elder twin shrugged and whispered, "I just can't…I don't know why…"

Yukio huffed, "Do you want me to stay with you for a night?"

Ryuki nodded and clenched his upper arms, "Please…? I feel really pathetic to, but I can't sleep…"

The half-breed nodded and kissed his sons forehead, "Okay, just let me go tell Rin. You get under the covers."

The smaller male nodded again and got under the blankets. Yukio walked out and went to the next dorm over and opened the door to see Yuuno and Rin sitting on Rin's bed.

"He wants me to sleep with him for tonight…is that okay with you two…?"

The duo nodded and soon Yukio's brother spoke, "I think he should stay here from school for a bit until he gets better…and I want you to stay with him since you're the only one that can crack him, even the slightest."

The younger nodded, "All right, I will."

Satan's spawn got up and kissed his lover gently on the lips and hugged him tightly.

"I'll make you food for tomorrow, okay? Try to get him to eat too…"

Yukio nodded and hugged his brother tightly, "I will, I promise, you act like that I'll be leaving forever…"

Azure eyes filled with tears, "Yeah, but Ryuki may if he doesn't take care of himself…"

Emerald eyes filled with regret. He shouldn't have ever said that to him, knowing that Rin's sensitive with Ryuki at the moment.

"I promise he'll get better. You just go get some sleep, are you coming Yuuno?"

Said boy shook his head, "If it's not much, can I stay with you for tonight mom?"

Rin looked back and nodded, "It's okay with me."

Yukio turned on his heel and went back into the room where Ryuki was. He saw the smaller male shaking from a nightmare he was having. The Doctor grabbed his son's shoulder and shook him gently.

"Ryuki, wake up, you're having a nightmare."

The small teen opened his eyes and immediately jumped on his father.

"I-I was gonna wait for you to c-come back…and you were taking l-longer than I expected then I just f-fell asleep…I'm sorry…"

Emerald eyes widened but dropped to their normal size when a small smile cracked on Yukio's lips.

"It's okay, let's just get some sleep, you're staying home tomorrow with me. If you want, Yuuno can pick up your work from teachers, all right?"

The elder twin nodded, "Thank you…"

Yukio picked up the petite boy and put him under the covers, only to get under with him. Ryuki nuzzled against the exorcist's chest and soon fell asleep. Yukio stroked his navy locks and kissed the top of his head before he fell asleep.

* * *

><p>"Do I have to force your ass over there?"<p>

"Look, as much as I love ya as a friend, Yuu-chan, you should know by now that I detest your brother and it's the same for him."

Yuuno huffed and gripped the older demon's wrist and started dragging her, making her almost choke on her lollipop.

"I don't give a fuck! You're coming with me, damn it!" _(A/N: Uh, with Yuuno's non Yukio personality in this scene, he was a lot like Yukio when he was little, but when he got older he started inheriting Rin's mouth :3)_

"Yuu-chan! Come on! I don't wanna go~!"

The brunette's brow twitched as he kept dragging the princess up the stairs to his dorm room. The younger twin opened the door and saw Yukio feeding Ryuki ramen. Well, it was a start even though the ramen wasn't healthy because of so much salt, but the younger twin thought it was the only thing his brother could eat at the moment.

"Ryuki…"

Cyan eyes flicked to the ground and he immediately brought his knees up to his chest. Yukio huffed and placed the bowl on the elder twin's desk.

'_What happened to the kid…? Wait…why do I even care?'_

Mitzi's stomach started to twist and she immediately felt herself becoming sick.

"Mitzi?"

Said girl ran out of the bed room, running downstairs to spill her guts out in peace. Yuuno ran after her and saw her throwing up in the steps.

"Mitzi? A-are you all right?"

The demon looked up at the brunette and panted, "I-I…I don't know what happened, when I saw your brother, my heart started to well up and it started to beet faster, I felt my stomach twisting and I immediately got sick…"

The younger twin smiled and ruffled her hair, twirling his finger in her green ahoge. The lime eyed girl huffed and covered her mouth again to try to breathe properly again.

"You go calm down, come back up and I'll go get you a bucket and clean this mess up…and what you were feeling, was sympathy, Mitzi."

The older demon groaned, "Why me?"

The brunette chuckled and grabbed her hand to take her downstairs so she could walk around while Yuuno got something to clean up Mitzi's left overs of her sugary lunch and to get a bucket incase the demon threw up again.

* * *

><p>Mitzi had thrown up six times and it was all when she kept looking at the small demon. Ryuki thought what was wrong with her. He noticed every time she looked at him, she got sick. Was he really that bad looking? The boney twin just snuggled in his now big sweat shirt and held his knees close. Yukio wrapped a blanket around him, seeing him shiver and grabbed his still warm ramen. Ryuki shook his head and spoke in a raspy voice.<p>

"I had more than half…I'm full…I'm sorry I can't eat it all…"

The older male shook his head and ruffled the smaller boy's head and walked out the door.

"I'll be right back…just lay down."

The elder twin nodded and lied down in his bed, looking at the two in front of him. It's been ten minutes since the two have been here and they would have to leave soon.

"N-nii-san…are you feeling any b-better…?"

The navy haired boy just nodded, eyes closed. The petite boy was in a ball in his baggy clothes, still shaking even under the blanket. Without his father with him, he felt like someone was going to try to kill him. Soon Yukio returned right before the boy was at the point to whimpering.

"Tch, you're still cold? Come here, damn it."

The smaller boy sat up and waited for his father to sit down so he could be wrapped around in the warmth. Yuuno looked at the scene in front of him and stood up, hands balled into fists.

"I'll…I'll be right back…"

Both Mitzi and Ryuki sat up properly. The small teen got up, wobbling and ran out the door, stumbling on his feet.

* * *

><p>Yuuno kept walking; he was going back to school. He didn't want to be here anymore it hurt so much that Yukio was who Ryuki trusted more when him and his own brother had known each other all their lives while he's only known their parents for almost a year and a half. The younger twin heard a loud fall behind him. The brunette turned around and saw his older brother on the ground, face planting the wood and panting heavily.<p>

"Nii-san!"

Ryuki coughed and tried to get back up, only to fall back down. The small boy sat against a wall and panted roughly and coughed even harder. This was the most exorcise the cerulean haired boy got in seven months.

Yuuno ran over to his brother and saw him panting heavily with his eyes closed. Once cyan orbs shown from pale lids, Ryuki immediately jumped on top of his brother, crushing him against the wood and his tight hug.

"Don't leave me like that again…"

"Nii-san…"

The hug tightened, "Please…"

Yuuno almost wrapped his arms around the smaller's waist when his arms froze in the air.

"I-is it okay if I touch you…?"

The elder twin nodded and nuzzled against the pale flesh.

"It's okay…"

Yuuno held his brother tightly and felt every bone on his back, his spine, his ribs, and shoulder blades.

"Nii-san…I…I hate seeing you thin like this…I always knew you were thin…but I hate you this thin…"

Ryuki looked at his brother and sat up so he straddled the younger's hips. Cyan eyes locked with azure when the older placed his hands beside both of Yuuno's sides.

"Nii-san…"

"I love you, Yuuno."

The younger's eyes widened, but relaxed immediately, "I love you too, Nii-san…"

The older smiled and leaned into his brother's face quickly and smashed lips with him, probably bruising them. The kiss didn't last long when the smaller brunette passed out on his brother's chest. The taller male smiled and picked up his sleeping brother and walked back to the shared dorm to find a puff of pink dust and Yukio only in the room.

"Ugh…Mitzi…"

The older male shrugged, "She doesn't enjoy my presence unlike your mother."

The younger brunette nodded and placed his brother on the bed. Yuuno was about to leave when his jaw was grabbed by his father. Yukio chuckled and shook his head at his lips.

"He bruised and made your lower lip bleed."

The younger blushed badly and covered his mouth, "How long have you known…?"

The half-breed picked up his son's jaw and smirked, "Ever since you and him in the bathroom on your birthday. You screaming the more he pounded into your prostate. It just made you want to come like crazy, didn't it?"

Yuuno's face darkened two shades more, "F-father…please stop listening in on me and Nii-san…it makes you look like a pedophile…"

The older shrugged, "I was all the way upstairs, what do you mean 'listening in on you two'?"

By now, the younger twin's face was completely red and Sasuke Uchiha from his older brother's manga would fucking chase after him because he looked like a fucking tomato! _(A/N: Yes, I had to xD)_

"W-were we really that loud…? T-then why didn't mother hear us…?"

Yukio smiled, "He heard you screaming and heard things being knocked down so he thought you kept falling."

The demon nodded and huffed, "I'm going back…I'll see you when I get home."

"Stay with him."

Yuuno looked back, "What?"

"Stay with him, if he pushes you away, which I doubt but still, I'll stay with him from now on."

The younger nodded, "Thank you."

Yukio unwrapped his tail from his waist and wrapped it around his son's leg, causing the smaller to shiver.

"W-what're you do-AH!"

Yuuno was brought to the wooden ground and having Yukio tower over him. Yuuno saw regret in the male's emerald eyes as he forced his lips against the younger's. The smaller gasped and Yukio took that as an invitation to enter and invade his son's mouth.

"Mmm! Nn…f-fa-ahaah~"

Yukio's stomach twisted hearing his son's discomfort but couldn't stop. He's forced to be doing this. Yuuno reached a hand up and slapped his father across the face.

"What the hell?"

Yukio gripped the boney wrists and looked into sapphire eyes, showing he was going to regret this himself.

"Gomenasai, Yuuno…"

* * *

><p>Yuuno gasped and bucked his back, feeling his urge to cum.<p>

"Yukio! Take it out! This is funny anymore!"

"I'm not trying to be funny, Yuuno. It's not like I want to-!"

Soon the demon came, clenching his walls around Yukio's huge length, making himself spray his seed in his son.

"-To do this in the first place…"

The younger's tears finally spilled out when Yukio pulled out, losing the heat inside of him.

"W-why would you then…?"

Yukio gripped stood up and grabbed a blanket to wrap his son in, remembering what he was told.

"_You are told to do as we say if you want your precious family off the death penalty threat."_

"_Yes sir."_

"_Rape the look-alike of you."_

"_What? I-I can't rape my son! That's not right!"_

"_Do you think we care? Rape him, and your family will be free of the threat! Even your precious brother."_

_Yukio's heart sank along with his shoulders and pride._

"_Yes sir…"_

"_We will install cameras to watch you."_

"_Understood…"_

Tears ran down the brunette's face as he got a pair of clothes out for the two, basically just pajamas for Yuuno since he was more petite than Yukio.

"I can't tell you…"

"Why…?"

Yukio wiped his teary eyes and huffed, handing his clothes out to his son, knowing he wouldn't trust him to change him.

"Worse things will happen then they already are so I can't…"

Yuuno stood up and wrapped his arms around his father's torso.

"Don't you think it's cruel enough that you had raped me? Don't you think you could tell me at least this?"

Yukio looked back and saw his son in his dress shirt. It looked really big on him for only being a head size smaller than the teen.

"Take that off…"

"Dad…please, I don't need _you_ to stop talking to me now…"

The older male looked at his son's lips. He had Rin's lips that made it all the more tempting to have another make out session with him –No damn it! You love Rin, not your son's lips! But he also had his mesmerizing eyes. Yukio gripped the younger's chin and brought their face close together so their lips brushed against each other as the half-breed spoke very quietly.

"Kiss me again and I'll tell you…you have your mother's lips and eyes…"

The shorter male nodded and got on the tips of his toes and kissed his father roughly, wrapping his arms around his neck and slamming against the painted wall. Yukio's hands travelled to the small of his son's back to his rear. Once they've reached their destination, the brunette gripped the smaller's ass roughly, causing the latter to moan loudly in his father's mouth. The two finally parted and the half-breed whispered in the elf-like ear.

"I was forced to rape you by the Vatican…it…they said it was the only way to free, you, your mother and your brother from the threat."

"What about you?"

The older nodded, "Me as well…I'm really sorry for your discomfort and I don't _ever_ wish to do it again…"

The demon nodded and held his father close, nuzzling against his father's chest. Soon the brunette was picked up and put back in his room, under the covers with his older twin.

"Get some sleep, I have teaching to do later on…I don't know if I'll be here when you guys wake up, all right?"

The smaller teen nodded, "I love you, Tou-san."

"I love you too, Yuuno."

Said boy turned in the sheets and held his brother as the smaller demon nuzzled against the firm, slightly bare chest.

'_I love you too, Nii-san…'_

* * *

><p>AN: You're all gonna kill me now –gets armor on- I'M RAPING SO MUCH PEOPLE! I DON'T DESERVE TO ! D':


	16. New Friend And Another Night Of Fucking

I looked at myself in the mirror and smiled at the reflection.

My ribs were slightly showing, but not as much as they used to. You couldn't see the bones on my arms anymore. My cheeks weren't sunken in to the point where my cheek bones popped out. My eyes had that sparkle in them again and my smile was no half assed one anymore. I could hear my mother sobbing from behind me. I frowned and turned around to face the brunette. I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around his waist, only to be hugged back ever so tightly. I smiled and held tighter onto him, feeling tears spill from my cyan eyes.

"I'm so glad you're getting back to normal weight…"

I kissed his shoulder and placed my forehead on the crook of his neck. I sniffled and cried harder into the black clad chest of my mother. I felt thin fingers stroke my cerulean hair and two kisses on my head and shoulder. I looked up and saw my father with red eyes and splotched cheeks. I was so happy Yuuno wasn't home yet from being with…_her_. But I honestly didn't want him seeing me like this. It was bad enough he saw me _deadly_ anorexic and only weighing at seventy-three pounds. I heard a door click faintly and a more pitched voice of my father's.

"N-Nii-san?"

I jumped and held onto my parents tighter. I felt a hand on my shoulder, causing me to jump again. I felt hot breath against my ear and a slight ruffle in my hair.

"It's just Yuuno…just talk to him, all right?"

I nodded and loosened my grip on both of my parents. I turned around and faced the brunette, whose sapphire eyes were also spilling with tears. I breathed in deeply and ran into my brother's chest, slamming his back into a wall. I clung onto the black jacket tightly and sobbed into the white dress shirt. I felt clothed arms wrap around my bare torso. My brother slid his back down the door and sat down with me between his legs. Wracking sobs started from Yuuno as he held tighter on me. I loosened my grip and lifted my head up, reaching my hands up to cup his face. Azure eyes opened from closed lids, showing behind black framed glasses. I smiled and leaned into his face and pressed out lips together gently. Once I let go of him I laid my head back against the brunette's chest, playing with his tie and feeling his tail against my other hand. I felt the tail move around his torso and saw it swish beside him, only to grab my tail after it got the kinks out. I smiled and nuzzled against his chest, kissing the clothed abs.

"Now why won't you let me do that to you?!"

I laughed at my mother's comment and looked back at the two. Rin received a soft swat on the head, making him wince slightly.

"Because you always molest me trying to get my tail out, if not you try your hardest to seduce me. And if neither works, you're swearing up and down from hell and back for a damn week!"

I grabbed my brother's legs and rested them on my lap, watching the two argue while Yuuno rested his head on my chest, having no problem at all with situating himself. I smiled and ran my fingers through bronze locks. The brunette nuzzled against my chest and gave out a small yawn. I kissed his head and kept stroking his hair.

"Tired?"

Yuuno nodded and huffed, "I had to chase Mitzi all around the damn school after gym because she took my pants, no matter how much I yelled at her, all she did was giggle and wink at me saying 'I'd tap that'. So I had to run around the school in my gym shorts trying to get my pants back. Then Gala was just watching us, embarrassed from her girlfriend's behavior." (_A/N: I dunno if I told you guys this before, but for Mitzi and Gala's information, look up Naru-Chan-998, all right? I'll update her name if it changes, otaii? And she gave me the idea from her drawing with Yuuno and Mitzi xD I love her sooo much o3o)_

I nodded and fixed my brother's position, seeing that he wasn't very comfortable and placed my back against the bed. When I heard the name Gala, it made me furrow my brow. I've heard a lot about her from Yuuno and even saw a picture of her that Mitzi had given him. She had snow white, straight, shoulder length hair, scarlet eyes. Her skin was pale to the point it almost looked like her hair. She was a few inches shorter than me, so Yuuno says, maybe about two inches shorter than me, so about 5'2. _(A/N: I adore short people, so I made Ryuki and Yuuno short, but Ryuki will spring up soon and be taller than Yuuno :3)_

I stroked my brother's hair and ran my hand up and down his side. Sapphire eyes started to close; it was obvious he was trying his hardest to stay awake. Couldn't blame him, his anorexic brother, not to mention lover, hasn't been talking to him a lot, you've been talking to your father more than him when you haven't known the older man for as long as you've known your own brother. Then he never sees you changing, so he hasn't seen how healthy you've been getting and last time he saw you shirtless was at seventy-three pounds and you're practically able to see all bones in the body. Then one day, he sees how healthy you've gotten and even sees the difference in your eyes and smile. I leaned into his ear and nipped at it then whispered after I received a shiver of pleasure from him.

"_Get some sleep, I'll be in bed soon to take a nap with you, okay?"_

Yuuno shook his head and nuzzled against my chest. I huffed, he's still my stubborn brother.

"You're gonna fall asleep on me and I don't wanna drag your ass to bed."

The brunette sat up straight and swung a leg over my thigh, knee pressing against it, with that other one still on the same side. Azure eyes locked with cyan in a second. Soon Yuuno had slammed our lips together and soon we were both oblivious that our parents were there and the loud lip locking began for us. I wrapped my arms around the slim waist and pressed our chests together. My father clearing his throat caught my attention. I let go of my brother, earning a soft whine from him.

"If you two are done…dinner's ready…"

I looked back and saw only Yukio in the room, probably Rin checking on the food.

"Your mother went down stairs to check on the food and soon yelled back up that it was done if you couldn't hear…"

The two of us looked down with scarlet stained cheeks.

"O-okay…we'll be down…"

* * *

><p>Yuuno walked up to his father and mother's dorm, knowing his mother was taking a shower. A soft knock on the door received a mellow voice answering him, saying 'come in'. Soon the smaller version of Yukio Okumura walked in and looked at the twenty-one year old looking man, not matching his age. He was reading a book called 'The Shining', not looking up to see who it was. The teenager's tail twitched slightly from being nervous.<p>

"Um…I-I just wanted to say thank you…"

The half-breed now looked up and placed his book mark in the book and set it down next to him.

"For _wha-ngh_!"

The older male was pushed down with a large force of body weight hitting him. He looked down and saw his son clinging onto him for dear life. The true breed shook from the tears running down his face; he didn't care if his glasses bent, he was too happy to care anymore.

"I-I'm really grateful for you F-Father…I…I don't know if I could d-do anything to help N-nii-san…I-I'm really grateful that you g-got him back to his normal s-self…I-I was getting so worried t-that I thought he was going to g-give up on his l-life…T-thank you s-so much!"

Yukio smiled and placed his hand on his son's head and wrapped an arm around his waist.

"It's okay…everything's as it should be."

Yuuno grabbed fistfuls of his father's sweater and cried harder, shaking from trying to calm himself. The older male kept petting his son's hair and started to rub his back like he would when he still a baby. Ocean blue eyes started to close from crying so much and soon the teenager was asleep and pinning his father to the bed with half of his body weight on top of him. The half-breed jumped a bit when he heard the door practically slam open, sometimes…Rin never knew how to come in quietly, but hey, he chose him and he was stuck with him not that he didn't mind either. He really loved Rin a lot and probably wouldn't know what to do if his lover were to up and disappear from him. The younger male shook his head and saw his other son walk in looking worried.

"Oh god there he is…I was getting worried."

The older brunette smiled and looked at his older son, "He's asleep…if you want to take him back you're going to need to wake him up."

The smaller version of Rin Okumura nodded and bent down to his lover's level and shook his shoulder a bit, only to receive a soft moan and his brother stirring between his father's legs. The older twin huffed and leaned down to his brother ear whispered in it, causing the azure eyes to flutter open and lock with bright blue ones. The younger rubbed his eyes behind bent framed glasses and sat up straight. Yukio sighed and walked to his desk droor. The Dragoon walked back over to his son and took off the bent glasses. Soon they were replaced on the blind boy's eyes with another pair of the same glasses.

"Can you see?"

The younger nodded and stood up. He looked down, bronze curtains covering his sapphire eyes.

"Thank you again…"

Yuuno's head was picked up and azure eyes locked with beryl for a split second until the ex-wire felt something peck at his forehead. Pink dusted across the pale skin of the teenager as a small gasp escaped his lips. The small boy got on his toes and cupped the back of father's head to bring him down to his height. Even if Yukio's knees bent into his sons, the younger didn't mind and placed a soft peck on the top of his father's head then wrapped his arms around the half-breed's neck tightly. The other look-alikes smiled at the two in front of them. Usually it was Yukio and Ryuki then it was Rin and Yuuno who got along with each other best because of their personality clashes. The younger twin sniffled when Yukio wrapped his arms around the slim waist. The true breed breathed in heavily and nuzzled his forehead at the crook of the Doctor's neck. Yukio rubbed his son's upper back and whispered in his son's ear.

"Go get some sleep with your brother, all right?"

The younger nodded slight and dropped to his regular height, not before he gave another tight squeeze around his father. Yuuno rubbed his very wet eyes and dragged his brother out of the dorm to their own. Before Yukio could even speak his brother wrapped his arms his waist and squeezed tightly.

"I know why he did that…he was happy that Ryuki was back to his normal self…I'm really glad he is too…thank you, Yukio…"

Yukio looked at the smaller male and something slipped out that the younger hadn't called his twin in a while.

"Nii-san…"

Matching sapphire eyes, like the man's son's, locked with his emerald ones. Soft pale, pink lips locked together with the peach ones. Rin's arm wrapped around his lover's neck to pull the brunette closer. His tail swished left and right at a fast pace, telling the younger he was enjoying himself. The two parted and Rin immediately nuzzled against his brother's firm chest.

"I love you Yukio."

Said man kissed the top of his lover's head and rested his chin on top of the cerulean hair.

"I love you too Rin."

* * *

><p>"Hey Gala. You know my brother that I've been talking about a lot?"<p>

The succubus looked up at the demon and nodded.

"What about it?"

Since the younger demon was taller than his brother, Gala never noticed the tail swishing behind him. Gala looked at the new teen shown behind the brunette. He had dark blue hair that looked like the freshly exposed night sky. His eyes were a very bright blue and she seemed more interested them than the sapphire ones that Yuuno had. He seemed to be three to four inches shorter than his brother and he seemed to dress like her girlfriend, not neat and add their own details to their uniform. He was very pale but slightly tanner than his little brother. He had an ebony tail that looked like her lover's and it was swishing at a fine pace.

"But didn't you say he was sick?"

Yuuno chuckled, "Gala, someone can't have a fever for almost a half a year unless it's deadly…I don't know if he wants to talk about it, so I won't say anything."

Ryuki grabbed his brother's wrist, "Before you go."

The younger twin turned around to face his brother, "What is it, Nii-san?"

The shorter male blushed and thought if he should or not. The elder twin gulped and looked around to see if there were anybody else but Mitzi, Gala, him, and Yuuno.

'_No one…okay, good…'_

Ryuki brushed his brother's bangs out of his face and leaned in until their lips pressed together. Gala watched in amazement with herself blushing at the scene. She never knew the twins were dating. Not that she mind, she was dating a girl and was practically ruining her family name, but didn't care about that, she was happy with Mitzi and Mitzi was happy with her, all that mattered was that.

"Nii! Ahn~ mmm…"

Ryuki dropped his younger brother and smiled at the dark pink blush across his face. The half-breed was going to say something when he felt his lips being smashed.

"Mmph! Yuu…no…"

The younger twin wrapped his arms around his brother's torso and held him tightly. The shorter male linked his arms around the slim waist and grabbed the brunette's ass then gave each cheek a rough squeeze before the two parted. Ryuki nipped at his lover's ear and whispered.

"You can go now. I'll talk to Gala."

The flustered boy nodded slightly and received a peck on the forehead from his older brother. Once Yuuno turned around he received a slap to his rear also, making him jump slightly. Walking, the demon flipped his brother off only to hear him yelling 'You know you love me'. Which was true, Yuuno did love his brother to bits and pieces. The brunette undid four buttons of his shirt, turned around and waved, seeing his brother's jaw drop made a sly smirk spread across his face before he walked into the cram school where his father was waiting.

Ryuki walked back towards Gala and sat down next to her with Mitzi at the upper half of the fountain. She glared at the teen and looked at pebbles behind them. The princess smirked and pointed a clawed finger then flicked it towards the brunette, making the pebble hit her rival's head. Ryuki grabbed the back of his head and looked back to see what hit him. Gala looked up at her girlfriend and glared as the teen still looked to see who threw whatever it was at him.

"Hey, Ryuki. You want to go somewhere else?"

The demon turned to face the succubus. He nodded slightly and the ivory haired girl grabbed the teenager's hand, dragging him away from Mitzi while the princess sat there in shock at what her girlfriend _just _did to her. Oh, she was to be punished when they got home, that's for sure.

* * *

><p>By now, Ryuki was leading the other demon up the steps, to the top of the roof. Scarlet eyes widened when they reached to the top of the roof. She was looking down and she was <em>terrified<em>.

"What's wrong_-h-hey_!"

The succubus clung onto the demon's school shirt tightly, thinking that she was going to fall off even though she was in the middle of the roof.

"A-are you scared of heights…?"

Gala nodded and clung onto the shirt more while burying her face into Ryuki's shirt. The elder twin huffed and grabbed her wrist, dragging her off the roof and down the steps. Once the two were on the mid staircase, the brunette dropped the girl's wrist and lied down. The older girl looked at the teenager and furrowed a brow. She hesitated, but asked after a few minutes of fighting with herself if she should or not.

"Um…anou…w-what did you have that m-made you be out of school for a h-half year…?"

Hearing her stutter made Ryuki smile a bit inside, she was _obviously_ nervous. The demon sat up and brought a knee to his chest and rested his chin on it.

"I've been deadly anorexic for a year and a month now…I haven't been going to school due to it and my mother wouldn't let me…I was scaring my entire family to the point where they couldn't take it anymore…my father started to take care of me because he was the only one that could get me to talk and eat, even the slightest. I wouldn't touch anyone and no one was allowed to touch me…" He stopped to take a breath and close his eyes tightly, having the images of his family crying and seeing himself in the mirror, every bone to be seen. Ryuki wiped his eyes if any tears had spilled that he didn't know about. None yet, the demon heaved a sigh and continued.

"I first started to get sick after Mitzi and I had a huge fight…Mephisto is on the line for her and I've risked my life, my brother's, my fathers…and I've pushed my mother even closer to death from his incident almost eighteen years ago with Amaimon…I just couldn't stand the fact that I could lose them so easily…but then I realized that I'm making my own self disappear from my family from my habits…I began eating more little by little and I started going out more with my parents while Yuuno was hanging out with Mitzi…so he really never knew about my health getting better…and I guess it lead me back to here. In school, and much more cautious of myself…I don't want to hurt anyone else or _lose_ anyone else…"

Gala cocked an eyebrow after hearing he didn't want to lose anyone else. The succubus sat down next to the demon and looked at him.

"What do you mean you don't want to lose anyone else…? I thought you said you had your family…"

Ryuki huffed and looked into scarlet eyes, "I lost my adoptive father to Satan the night before I started attending this school…"

Crimson eyes widen at the cyan eyes. He was crying. Gala reached a hand out and wiped away the tears and pulled the teenager into a warm embrace, running her fingers through cerulean locks of hair. The demon's eyes widened as he was pulled into a hug from his rival's girlfriend. He thought they wouldn't get along due to the fact that she was dating Mitzi and the two royal demons practically hated each other to hell and back. Ryuki gritted his teeth and wrapped his arms around the thin waist. He's never really hugged a girl before, the closest he got to was Rin's body. A pale hand reached up to ivory hair and gripped on it, not tightly, just barely enough to feel anything. The demon buried his face into the succubus' shoulder and began to cry more. He was grateful Mitzi had a sweet girlfriend like Gala. Ryuki knew he'd be able to get along with her just fine if she was already comforting someone she doesn't even know.

"Nii-san? Gala?"

"Ryuki?"

Both demons jumped and looked up to see two similar looking people. Gala only knew one person when Ryuki knew both. The teen dropped his arms from the succubus and wiped his tears away.

"I thought you two wouldn't be done 'till seven thirty…"

Yuuno looked at the girl and she put her hands up in defense with wide eyes. Yuuno pointed to your forehead, meaning that her horns were showing. Scarlet eyes widened again before she could cover them, Ryuki spoke.

"You're an incubus?"

Gala huffed and looked down, "I'm a succubus…"

The demon furrowed his brow and looked up at his father with pleading eyes. The half-breed chuckled and walked down to the two.

"A succubus is an incubus; it's just that they like their same gender instead of other genders. Take Gala for an example, she's an incubus, but she is one to seduce girls, like Mitzi. That's why they are dating."

Yuuno teased, "Yeah, but too bad Mitzi's top~"

"Yuuno! You shut up!"

The younger twin laughed and smiled at the girl, ruffling her hair and touching the red horns.

Ryuki smiled at the demon, "I knew you were a demon by the slits in your eyes, they look like snake eyes."

Yukio ruffled his son's hair, "He's not as stupid as his mother was when he was younger."

"Excuse me? I'm right here, you bastard!"

The brunette jumped slightly with wide eyes and turned around to face a _very_ pissed off Rin. The Dragoon held up his hands in defense and smiled sheepishly.

"I-I love you, R-Rin…"

The shorter male glared, crossing his arms, "Fuck your excuses."

Gala was watching the scene in front of her. You could say she was mind fucked. The entire family looked alike. Ryuki looked like his 'mother' and Yuuno looked like what the succubus would believe to be their father. She felt a slight tap on her shoulder. The demon looked up and saw Ryuki pointing out the window.

"I think she's getting upset, you can go back to her if you'd like. It was really great meeting you, Gala."

Said girl nodded and smiled at the teenager, "You too, Ryuki. I hope we can talk again soon."

The royal demon smiled back, "I hope so too, bye."

"Bye."

With that, Gala was gone and all four Okumuras were on the mid staircase, Yukio and Rin bitching and Yuuno having his head on his brother's shoulder with their fingers and tails laced together.

"Did you tell her…?"

Ryuki nodded and kissed the top of his brother's head, "Yeah, I did…that's why you found us hugging and me crying…"

Yuuno nodded and lifted his head up to kiss his brother's cheek. The two looked back at their still bickering parents.

"You guys can keep bitching, we're going home."

The two looked at their sons, Rin growling and Yukio heaving a sigh.

* * *

><p>Both twins gripped each other's hair as their lip locking began. Both shirts were on the floor and both males were already getting an erection.<p>

"N-nii-ahn~!"

Both demons fell on the closest bed, Ryuki and top of Yuuno. The two parted and the elder twin immediately attacked his brother's skin with kisses and sometimes nipping at the pale flesh. The brunette gripped navy locks tightly and panted at the more kisses he received, getting lower and lower until the elder reached his abdomen. Ryuki dipped his tongue into his brother's navel and placed a hand on the clothed arousal. The younger gasped and bucked his hips in the air.

"Nii-san!"

Ryuki smirked, "Now, now, calm down…I'll gentle like I was last time."

Yuuno's face flushed, remembering their birthday last year, "R-Ryuki…do you realize how long that was…?"

The demon nodded, "I do…I just didn't want to do so much that it'd wear you out before I got sick…"

The brunette looked away from his brother and nodded slightly, "A-all right…"

The elder twin undid his brother's pants. After, he placed three fingers on the pale, bruised lips. Yuuno grabbed his wrist and licked the fingers sloppily before thrusting the fingers in and out of his moth, sucking on the digits occasionally. Ryuki took his fingers out of his brother's mouth and nipped at the elf-like ear.

"Undress."

The younger male nodded and pulled down his undone pants quickly before his brother got impatient. Once the Doctor-in-training got to his boxers, he slowed his pace. He knew his brother enjoyed seeing his intimate parts due to him glancing at his crotch sometimes, the younger would just cross his legs, making the Knight-in-training pout. The royal demon finally got his boxers off of his legs. He soon spun himself around so he was on all fours. The brunette placed his upper body and left cheek against the white sheets below him. Ryuki placed a finger at the brunette's puckered hole and rolled around it before pushing in. Yuuno gasped slightly at the intrusion but wiggled his ass to get used to the feeling. Only once had the two had sex and it was practically a gift for both teens. Yuuno was relieved that his brother loved him too and Ryuki was happy that his brother let him fuck him and returned his feelings.

Three fingers were now in the boy, taking him out of his thoughts.

"Ahaah~! Nii-san!"

"Fuck…I forgot how tight you were…"

A red blush started riding across the latter's face at what his lover said.

"N-nii-san; just shut up and fuck me already!"

With that, Ryuki pulled his fingers out with a loud pop. Yuuno sat up and turned himself so he was facing his brother. The elder twin knew what he wanted to do and stood up. The brunette got off the bed and stood on his knees. He grabbed the buttons of his brother's pants and undid the button and zipper, pulling them down along with his boxers right after. Ryuki dipped his head back and gasped.

The younger twin smiled and blew on the tip, seeing the pre-cum leak out and the demon's member twitch in response. Sapphire eyes looked up at the cerulean haired boy before giving a rough lick on the head of the length in his hands. Yuuno dipped his pink-purple muscle into the elder's slit.

"Ah! Yuuno!"

Said boy engulfed his brother with all he could then started pumping at the base he was bobbing his head.

"Nn…Y-Yuuno…"

The teenager looked at his brother, knowing he couldn't hold it any longer. Yuuno stood up and placed a firm kiss on his brother's lips before going back to the bed. The brunette went on all fours again and raised his ass up, exposed only to his brother. Ryuki got behind him and pressed his length against his brother's entrance and pushed himself in slowly. Yuuno was panting even though his brother was only half way in. The brunette felt fingers on his nose and his father's glasses being snatched from him. The younger smiled knowing how responsible his brother had been getting.

Yuuno gasped as his brother pushing himself deeper in. The ex-wire curled his toes and fingers into the sheets, trying to get comfortable when his brother was fully in.

"Tell me when to move, all right..?"

The younger nodded and buried his blushing face into the fluffy pillows in front of him. It's been a while and he needs to adjust to things because more likely they'll be having intercourses more often. Who will be the sex addict? He chose not to think of that matter and wiggled his hips, telling his brother he could go. Seeing he hadn't caught on the younger huffed and started rocking his hips. Ryuki realized his brother started moving his cyan eyes widened and mentally punched himself for not getting the signal when Yuuno wiggled his hips. Pale hands gripped sharp hip bones and started moving on his own now, getting his brother to stop and have his upper body resting in the pillows until he started to gain momentum. Yuuno raised himself up when his brother's speed increased, he moaned loudly at the hard thrusts he was receiving. Ryuki buried himself deep in the younger's tight heat, causing the brunette to moan louder than usual, having a mix of screaming in his throat.

"There?"

The Knight-in-training nodded, "Yes, there! Nii-san, don't stop!"

The elder huffed and shook his head in how needy his brother was, but once he saw his face, oh god Ryuki thought he lost it. His brother was sweating, hair was messy, a deep blush of scarlet was riding his cheeks, sapphire eyes were filled completely with lust and half lidded.

"Ryuki…please?"

With the look Yuuno was giving his brother, the other twin couldn't help but give in and give his brother every single whim. Ryuki slammed himself back in, hearing his brother moan and scream again and kept himself angled so he kept hitting the younger's sweet spot. Soon, Yuuno was just a screaming and moaning mess under his brother. The demon felt himself shoot alive when he felt his brother slip out.

"H-hey…what do you think you're doing?"

His question was answered when he felt himself being flipped over and his brother push his leaking member in, burying himself again, just to hit Yuuno's prostate.

"Ahaah~! N-nii-san! Hnn! Please!"

Honestly, if Yuuno had to beg, he would. He wanted more of his older brother and he wanted it, like _now_. The younger sat up and pushed his brother' out.

"Yuu-!"

Ryuki was cut off by his brother slamming himself down on the bed. The demon looked up and saw his brother straddling his hips, positioning his hard cock at his entrance. The younger slammed himself down, feeling the twitching member inside him press against his prostate yet again. Yuuno moaned loudly and gripped his brother's shoulders. The older twin sat up and grabbed his brother's waist.

"Hey, calm down! You're gonna hurt yourself, Yuuno."

Said boy placed his head on his brother's shoulder and tried to calm himself down, honestly, he felt like an animal in heat, just _dying_ to be fucked senseless by its lover.

"Nii-san…I-I need to start moving…"

Ryuki huffed and placed his hands on his brother's hips and placed him down. He grabbed the one brunette's legs and slammed himself into his lover. The latter gasped and dipped his head back, moaning in the process.

"Haah! Haah! Nii-san~"

The cerulean haired boy kept thrusting as hard and deep as he could without hurting his little brother, but giving him the pleasure he wanted. Ryuki saw a smile on his brother's lips, telling him he was enjoying himself a _lot_. The elder twin placed his lips against his brother's.

"Mhmmm~ Nii~ahaahn~"

The two broke apart, leaving a trail of saliva run down Yuuno's chin.

"I-I love you, Nii-san!"

The elder smiled, "You're so cute, Yuuno."

Said boy looked at his brother with wide sapphire orbs, "W-wha_-ahaah~! _D-don't! I-I'm cumming! N-nii-sa _-ahn~!"_

Ribbons of white fluids spread across both twins' chests. Soon, Ryuki sprayed his own essence in his brother, making him create a silent scream. Yuuno arched his back and soon he fell back into place, panting heavily, extremely tired. The older male smiled a bit and placed a hand on the younger's cheek, causing the brunette to smile too.

"I _do_ love you, Nii-san…"

Said boy nodded and kissed his lover's temple, "And I love you too, Yuuno."

The younger male's smile widened slightly, sapphire eyes going dull from sleep taking over him. Ryuki slipped out of his brother and licked off the semen where ever it landed on his brother. Yuuno sat up, wobbly, trying to keep himself awake. He placed his sharp tongue on his brother's stomach and licked any place where his seed was.

"Y-Yuuno, don't worry about it, get some sleep."

The taller male looked at his brother and placed a firm kissed on his lips. Ryuki responded and held his brother's waist, laying him back down again. Soon, the brunette was asleep and the Knight-in-training immediately got under the covers with his lover, kissing his forehead and soon nodded off to sleep too.

* * *

><p>AN: Hope you like this o3o came out more than 5k long and I'm really happy with that ^^ but I do really hope you guys like this c:

**REVIEWS?**

Thankies dearies.


	17. Satan's Attack andPregnancy?

A/N: This will describe M-PREG in this story so if you DO NOT like M-Preg, (Which is pointless bec you all read this series which was practically about M-Preg anyways) do not read this chapter ._.

* * *

><p>My ears lengthened out along with my brother's. Our flames weren't out, so why were our ears out like when we <em>do<em> use our flames? A faint cackle started around us. My eyes went wide. No…it…it _can't_ be him… Just when I was about to punch the wall behind me, Rin and Yukio barged it with Yukio's guns out. I noticed their ears were also lengthened out just like Yuuno's and mine.

Rin growled, "Come on, you bastard! Stop being a coward!"

The cackle grew louder and turned into a hysterical laughter, _"Coward, my dear son? You don't even know the _meaning_ of that word!"_

"Nii-san, _please_ be careful!"

I furrowed a brow, "Nii-san…?"

The demonic voice turned towards me, _"You never knew your parents were brothers, not to mention _twins_ just like you two? You've known then for nine years."_

I clenched a fist and my father hollered at me, "Do _NOT_ speak to him!"

My brother screamed, "Then tell us the truth!"

Rin's hands clenched into tight fists, "Your father and I are twins…I'm the oldest and he's my little brother. I didn't think it would matter, seeing as you two are twins and do as much stuff as we used to."

I looked down, "Well, not knowing for as long as I've known you…yeah, it's sort of awkward." I smirked and looked around the dorm room. I unsheathed my sword and immediately felt another one next to my neck. I gulped and studied the sword. It was big and seemed heavy, the edge was slanted and it had a cross on it.

"What do you want now, Angel?"

Said man smirked at Yukio, "Yukio Okumura. You're under arrest by the Vatican."

All blue eyes widened, "What?"

My father glared daggers and began, "Then drop my son. There's no need to be deadly around him, when I'm the one in trouble."

Rin's eyes watered when he heard his lover giving up. I looked at my father and saw him smiling weakly.

"Even though I'm pretty sure I know what I am in trouble for. It was their decision for me to do it." He stopped and glanced over at my brother, "It was for what I did to my son, wasn't it?"

Angel chuckled, "Very much indeed. You were always smart."

Rin couldn't take it anymore and screamed, "What the fuck did you do?!"

Salty tears ran down his cheeks, seeing his brother place his guns down and be shackled from black chains.

Before he could answer, Yuuno spoke, "He raped me…by force of the Vatican."

A puff of pink smoke appeared in front of my parents and my brother and I. Mephisto popped up in a different outfit than his normal one and gripped Yukio's upper arm.

He whispered, "I'll help you. You still are my godson, so shall we go?"

The brunette nodded and walked out with Mephisto and Angel for my mother and my brother and I to fight off Satan.

A low baritone voice started again, _"No more interruptions?"_

Rin growled and unbuttoned his shirt, revealing a blue mark on his chest, color similar to my eyes, but the mark looked almost like Shura's, except the kanji was different.

"Engulf Hell's flames."

Soon, his breast plate started glow a very bright aqua color and a sword pushed out of his chest. Rin gripped a tight hold on it and he was now engulfed in flames created by Satan. The low baritone voice chuckled and soon, a figure started to create. The figure was first a body of flames and soon a man with straight, mid-back, white hair appeared. He had sun colored eyes with a slit down them that made him look like he had cat's eyes. He was clothed in black and he seemed to be almost seven feet tall. He had unpainted claw like nails and long ears, similar to mine, my brother's and Rin's. He stepped toward my mother while chuckling.

"You honestly think you can do something to me?"

Rin's pupil became more slit and one of his eyes had a flame in it while the other one was now colored scarlet.

"I have twice, and I'll do it again, damn it."

Rin was kicked to the dorm wall and he choked once he hit the wood and blood splattered out of his mouth and onto the floor.

"RIN!"

Satan looked back at both of us and smirked, "Now, which one will I choose?"

Gold eyes kept staring at my brother and soon Yuuno fell on his knees, screaming in agony.

* * *

><p><em>Yuuno's POV<em>

* * *

><p>I screamed and clawed at my face, trying to get the pain to stop. I don't know what's wrong with me. All I know is that I felt something touch my breast plate. My knees finally gave in and I fell to the floor, screaming. I wanted the pain to stop but it wouldn't. I heard a voice in my head.<p>

"_Fuck…I can't control you well!"_

'_W-what're you doing?!'_

"_Obviously, I'm trying to control your weak body. But your child isn't giving me access to!"_

'_Wait…w-what? Child?'_

"_Never knew you were pregnant? Well, you are and it seems like you'll be having it soon."_

My eyes watered and soon Satan appeared in front of us again. I looked up with a tear stained face and immediately fell, face first into the wood, hearing Rin scream mine and my brother's name, knowing something had happened to him.

* * *

><p><em>No POV- The Vatican<em>

* * *

><p>"Mephisto Pheles, you <em>do<em> realize that you are almost on the death penalty from hiding a demon from us, right?"

The demon nodded with his infamous grin on, "I do realize. But this boy is and always will be my godson, so it's _my_ duty to help him out, just like I have for his brother, twenty-seven years ago."

Yukio looked up at the man as he was chained to the ground with a seal under his knees. He knew if he moved, it would break the seal and he'd be in more trouble than he already is.

"And why would you help someone who would be accused of rape?"

Mephisto held up a finger and his grin grew wider, "Ah, ah, ah~ this boy _didn't_ want to rape his son however. He was forced to by the head of the Vatican. I believe the only reason _why_ he is under arrest because he took too long for you guys. He had waited a few months for the right time to and that he also told his son about it."

"And how do you know all of this?"

The demon held up a CD in between purple gloved fingers.

"If I _do_ run a school, I must look at _all_ dorm rooms to see if my students are safe. I had gotten a film on the little _scene_ Yukio was forced to do and I know this is probably losing more trust with me towards him, but I had tapped into his mind and looked at memories. He had told his son, Yuuno Alyosha Okumura that he was forced to rape him by the Vatican. Do not believe me? Why not have a lie detector test. You wouldn't mind, would you Okumura-kun?"

Said man shook his head, "I wouldn't because I do know what is the truth and what is the lie."

* * *

><p>Yukio was chained up again but this time, in a chair.<p>

Beryl eyes closed when he felt electrical bands wrap around his upper arms.

"Open your eyes."

The half-breed did as so and he looked at the man in front of him as Mephisto was a few feet away, near a wall.

He looked straight as the man went to the lie detector and sat down.

"You will feel a shock if your answer is a lie. You only have one question."

The brunette nodded, "All right."

The man turned on the detector and turn up the notch a bit, so Yukio would feel anything if it turned out to be a lie.

"Yukio, were you forced to rape your son, Yuuno Alyosha Okumura, by the Vatican?"

Still with his infamous poker face on, the younger male nodded, "Yes."

The taller male closed his eyes, knowing the Vatican would have _something_ up their sleeve. To Yukio's surprise, there was no shock and was he not electrocuted. The brunette was unbounded and the man had the results of the test and walked out immediately. Yukio stood up and grabbed his tail to put it back under his shirt since it was pulled out during the process of the test. Once the tail has hidden, the Dragoon walked over to his godfather and gave a small smile towards the older demon.

"Thank you."

* * *

><p><em>Yuuno's POV –At the Cram School<em>

* * *

><p>I woke up with my mother towering over me with a worried expression.<p>

I sat up quickly and looked at him with wide sapphire eyes. He gripped my shoulders tightly and made me lay back down. His azure eyes looked saddened and worried. I reached a hand up and cupped his pale cheek. He smiled weakly and leaned into the touch while holding my hand.

"How long have you been pregnant…?"

I jumped slightly and sat up slowly, "I…I honestly never _knew_ I was pregnant…"

I looked over to Rin and asked worriedly, "But, where's Nii-san?"

My mother looked down and something landed on my hand. I looked down and saw salty tear droplets on the back of my pale hand. I looked over at the exorcist again and saw his shoulder's shaking.

"He's…he's been possessed…"

My eyes widened as I saw him claw at his face, "I couldn't protect either of you…I feel so _fucking_ useless! I can't protect my own sons! Yukio's always been stronger than me! And…now that he's probably on execution…I'm alone…unable to nothing but scream on the sidelines…"

I wrapped my arms around his waist and buried my face in his shoulder, trying my hardest to contain my tears.

* * *

><p><em>No POV<em>

* * *

><p>The door slammed open to revealed a breathless Yukio, "Where is he?!"<p>

Similar blue eyes widened once they saw the brunette, both males ran up and hugged the taller male tightly. Rin raised his head and smashed his lips against the younger's pair.

"You better _fucking_ tell me what the fuck happened once we get Ryuki out of Satan's trance!"

The half-breed nodded, "I will, but come on Rin."

Yuuno looked at his parents, "I want to come too!"

Rin looked back and hugged his son tightly, "I can't risk you…not with you pregnant, he'll kill you on the spot."

The brunette looked down and balled his hands into fists, "And you say _you_ can't do shit…"

The elder male squeezed tighter on his son and kissed the crook of his neck.

"I'm sorry…but you _need_ to stay here. I just can't risk you _and_ your brother's lives. Just stay here with Shura, all right? If you leave, I will need to hurt you, I don't care if it's child abuse. Don't be stubborn and follow us."

The youngest male nodded and looked down, "Fine…"

* * *

><p>Rin and Yukio hid behind the gate, crouched down, seeing Gehenna Gate was now opened.<p>

"Shit…is it too late…?"

One of the statues looked over at the two, and both twins hid behind a statue, holding their breaths until they heard the statue turn back. Rin screamed as his body flew right past Yukio and almost falling off the edge until his fingers gripped tightly on the ledge of the roof. Before Yukio could run over to his brother or even scream to see if he was okay, his throat was grabbed dangerously and he was held up in the air. Topaz eyes opened to see his son, covered in bright indigo flames, looking like the way Yukio's were when he was possessed. His son smirked, sowing his large fangs and soon, his clawed hand gripped tighter on his father's neck, causing him to bleed from the nails digging into his flesh. Soon, both demons were at the ledge of the roof, where Rin was, Ryuki stepped on each of his mother's fingers, causing him to whale out in pain and let go of the ledge, only meaning his death. Sapphire eyes screwed shut and soon, he felt arms wrap around his legs and torso, being held bridal style. The elder twin peaked an eye only to meet a certain purple haired demon.

"Mephisto…?"

Said man smirked and placed his brother on the ledge of the building, one level lower than the roof.

"We'll have to hide here for now, even though it'll be dangerous, especially with Yukio."

* * *

><p><em>At the roof.<em>

* * *

><p>Yukio gasped and managed out all the words he could, "Ryuki…! D-don't do this…!"<p>

The young demon chuckled, which turned into a hysterical laughter.

"_You honestly think this boy can hear you?! He's just as weak as you were!"_

Tears ran down the brunette's face, "Ryuki…who took care of you when you were anorexic…? Who…who talked to you when no one was around to talk to…? You have that picture of me and Rin hold you and your brother…when you both were infants, who was the one holding you so tightly…? Ryuki…I've always loved you…even when I wasn't with you for almost fourteen years. I was always sneaking out when Rin was sleeping, just…just to check up on you…I knew Yuuno was able to take care of himself…but I didn't know if _you_ could…Ryuki…! Please, wake up…!"

After Yukio had finished Satan threw him to the other side of the roof, almost falling in Gehenna Gate, but the demon caught himself and landed only a few millimeters away from falling in the gate of Hell. The brunette stood up wobbly and coughed from the lack of air and walked over to his son. Soon, gold eyes locked with topaz and Yukio was finally engulfed in flames. The younger kept walking towards the now tall male and soon Satan started throwing punches towards him with Yukio, being as smart and quick as he is, he moved his head away from each punch. With almost a left hook, Yukio, the brunette ducked, which was bad because he got a knee to the gut and soon a kick to the chest, sending at the other ledge of the roof. The Dragoon gripped the roof tightly and flipped himself up. By now, Satan was getting pissed off from his son. Why the fuck wouldn't he just give up?! His son was long gone!

"Ryuki! Please! I'm begging you to wake. _Up!_ You can't leave your family like this, _especially_ not Yuuno! He's pregnant and I don't think he can be a single parent! _Please_ I'm begging you! Wake up!"

_Cyan eyes opened, hearing his father's voice. The demon looked around, only to find himself in darkness. The cerulean haired boy looked up and saw his father bleeding from the mouth, glasses gone and bruised on the neck, also stained with blood._

"_Tou-san?"_

_Ryuki yanked himself out of what was bounding him behind and ran towards his father._

"_Tou-san!"_

Yukio coughed more, which meant more blood splattering on the concrete.

"Tou-san…"

The brunette looked up and turquoise locked with cyan.

"Y-Yukio…please…" He held out a hand, "Help me…please, Yukio…!"

Said man balled his hand into fists and ran as fast as he could. Yukio wrapped his arms around his son's waist. Soon, he felt pain and his shirt get wet. He looked down with hazy turquoise eyes and saw his son's sword right in his stomach. The younger twin of Satan looked up at his son again before he fell on his side from the blood loss.

Ryuki looked down at his father with wide eyes. The elder twin fell to his knees and blood pooled around his knees and his father's body.

* * *

><p><em>A level lower.<em>

* * *

><p>Rin heard a thud above him and Mephisto. What the hell was going up there?<p>

Everything went quiet until he heard his son's voice crack while he called out his father.

'_Yukio…?'_

The half-breed's legs trembled and soon he buried his face in the chairman's chest. He was usually scared to touch Mephisto due to him acting like a pedophile towards him. The older demon wobbled slightly, gaining his balance in the heeled boots. The violet haired man looked down at his brother and hesitantly wrapped his arms around the small demon.

"He can't be dead…"

Rin gripped tighter on the ivory fabrics and sobbed into the demon's chest, probably ruining the outfit, not that Mephisto cared. He was used to it by his certain _lover_ and his damn nails that would tear his outfit up anyways. The older man huffed and squeezed the younger's waist, trying to comfort his brother.

* * *

><p><em>At the roof<em>

* * *

><p>"Tou-san…"<p>

Dull emerald eyes looked up at his son as the half-breed smiled weakly and cupped the demon's cheek.

"It's okay…"

The younger shook his head, "It's not! I can't let you leave us either, Yukio!"

The brunette chuckled with him coughing after and blood splattering from his mouth. A wobbly hand grabbed his son's sword and yanked it out of his stomach with the brunette yelping in the process. Ryuki looked at his father and soon, a pair of arms wrapped around him and he was brought into a tight embrace by the Dragoon. Cyan eyes widened as tears ran down his face. The Knight gritted his teeth and he wrapped his arms around the brunette's torso and cried in the crook of the exorcist's neck.

"Tou-san…"

Said man held his son tighter and kissed his shoulder, "Everything's all right now…I promise you."

* * *

><p><em>Yuuno's POV –Cram Class<em>

* * *

><p>I kicked my feet in the air, sometimes hitting the desk.<p>

_Left, right, left, right, left, right._

I was stuck in the class for almost two hours now while Shura was obviously trying her hardest to stay up at almost three in the morning. I kept kicking my feet.

_Left, right, left, right, left-._

There was a click of the class door. I looked up and saw my parents and brother. Yukio was completely covered in blood and bruised around the neck. Rin's knuckles were bleeding and his left cheek was bruised. Ryuki had dried blood on his shirt and it was obvious he was tired and had been crying a lot.

I hopped off of the desk and ran to my family, wrapping my arms around all three bodies, and since Yukio was in the middle, I buried my face into his chest and sobbed into the blood covered fabrics.

I felt three pairs of arms wrap around my frame tightly, which made more tears fall and me squeezing tighter before I let go. I looked up and met turquoise eyes and my father smiling at me. I looked down and saw a hole in the white sweater. I lifted the soft fabrics and saw a very bad stab wound in his stomach. I looked back up at him and received a ruffled in my bronze locks.

"It's probably nothing more than a cut."

I glared and pushed a finger on the wound. The brunette gasped and gripped his side.

He chuckled, "All right, I guess I lied."

I looked in the drawer of the teacher's desk and looted some bandages and bacteria cloths. I walked back over to my father and took his shirt off. I wiped off the blood and rubbed the gash in his stomach.

I heard my brother speak, "G-get the back too…"

I looked over at him worriedly, "A-all right."

I got to my father's back and saw another stab wound.

"Jesus…what the fuck happened?"

I saw my brother huddle himself to the wall more. I knitted my brows together.

"Nii-san?"

Ryuki nibbled on his lip and looked down, "I…I stabbed him, well I would say my body did, Satan forced me when I broke out quickly. I guess he had somewhat of control left on me…"

My eyes went wide for a second until I heard Yukio speak.

"Ryuki…come here."

So he did. Yukio smiled and ruffled my brother's hair, then kissed his forehead.

"Stop worrying about it. It wasn't your fault. And believe me, I know how it feels to hurt someone you love dearly psychically."

Rin snapped at the brunette's comment, "Yukio."

Said man chuckled, "Sorry, but it's true. I still feel bad about it, Rin. But I know you forgave me because it wasn't my fault. So, I guess it's half a weight off my chest."

I listened to the conversation while wrapping my father's stomach. I stood up, feeling my knees crack slightly.

I grunted in response, "I'm only fucking twenty-five, this is fucking ridiculous."

"Carrying kids is a fucking pain in the ass for your legs, Yuuno."

I smiled a bit and placed a hand on my stomach, feeling slight thumps. I giggled at the kicking and gripped the fabrics of my shirt.

"Kicking?"

I looked over at my mother and nodded, "Yeah it's kicking. It's been doing that a lot since I found out I was pregnant. While you three were gone I placed a hand on it and even Shura had herself. We both felt a lot of kicking."

"Means you'll be having it soon. That's how we knew Rin was going to have you guys soon."

I looked up at Yukio and nodded, "Satan said the same thing, that's why he couldn't control me."

I noticed Ryuki hasn't spoken in a bit. I looked over at my brother and saw him leaning on a wall again. I walked over to him and snaked my arms around his torso. He turned his face towards me. I gave a small smile and gave a small peck on his cheek.

"Are you all right?"

He nodded and slipped an arm around my waist while he placed a hand on my stomach. My smile widened and I pressed our foreheads together, closing my eyes as a gripped tighter on the fabrics of his shirt.

I felt hot breath against my ear, "I love you Yuuno, and I can't wait for the baby."

I nuzzled against the crook of my brother's neck, "I love you too and can't wait either."

I felt my head being picked up. My sapphire eyes locked with my brother's cyan ones. I laced our fingers together before we both placed our lips together gently.

* * *

><p><em>No POV- Dorm<em>

* * *

><p>All twins were in Ryuki's and Yuuno's dorm room.<p>

"Since the baby will be coming soon…what will you name it?"

Yuuno and Ryuki looked at each other for a second while thinking. Yuuno leaned into his brother's ear and whispered in it.

"How about if it were a girl, you'd name it…?"

Ryuki finished the sentence, "And if it were a boy, you'd name it."

The brunette smiled and kissed his brother gently. Both boys turned to their parents and smiled.

"Well, we still don't know what to name it…but we did agree if it were a boy, I'd name it, and if it were a girl, Nii-san would name it."

Yukio smiled, "Good idea."

Rin yawned and stretched linking his arms around his lover's waist.

Yuuno smiled, "You guys should get some sleep. Telling by what you _all_ looked like, it was obvious Satan did a lot to you guys."

Both of the elder twins got up and walked towards their sons. They kissed their boys' foreheads and hugged both of them. Rin got on his knees and nuzzled against Yuuno's stomach before kissing it, causing the younger to giggle. Yukio hugged his waist and kissed the brunette's stomach. Both males were now at the door. They both waved and said and 'I love you' to their sons before walking out to get some rest.

When Yuuno was about to speak, he was pulls down onto the bed gently. Ryuki towered over his brother and lifted up the sweater a bit to reveal the pale, slightly belly roll stomach. The elder twin leaned down and kissed the pale flesh. The younger twin smiled and carded navy locks of hair. The demon nuzzled against his lover's stomach, strands of hair brushing against the flesh, causing the brunette giggle from being ticklish.

Soon, the tickling stop and Yuuno's giggles were silence from his lips being closed by another pair wrapping around his. Sapphire orbs widened at first until he settled from the surprise warmth and leaned into the kiss, gripping tightly on the fabrics of his brother's sweatshirt. Both twins parted and Ryuki kissed his brother's forehead.

"I love you."

Yuuno laced their fingers together and smiled, "I love you too."

Ryuki got on the right side of his brother and lied down, pulling the covers up to both of their faces. The elder twin felt his brother's knees at his thighs. The demon smiled at his brother and held him close. Ryuki honestly loved the new height difference between them both. His brother had shrunk two inches, leaving him to be 5'5 while himself had shot up to be 6'5. They were a foot apart, and Ryuki honestly thought his brother looked so adorable being the shortest out of the family. Yuuno on the other hand, hated it. He hated it because his family would tease him and pick him up with ease like he was nothing more than a toddler. His brother was the one to pick him up most like a toddler while Yukio would swing him over his shoulder. The brunette eventually got used to it and didn't care anymore. Yuuno nuzzled against his brother's chest and felt his eyes getting heavy from the lack of sleep. It was almost six o'clock in the morning, which meant the son was almost up. Both twins were probably going to sleep 'till noon or maybe even later. Luckily, it was a weekend, which meant no teaching for them. Yuuno had invited Mitzi over before the incident with Satan. He hadn't told his brother, which meant he was going to get pissed at him tomorrow, luckily, Gala was coming over so the brunette wouldn't suffer being bitched at for an hour or more. Sapphire eyes finally lidded and the light was turned out by Ryuki. Cyan eyes also lidded as he held his brother a bit tighter, but not too tight from the baby his brother was close to having.

* * *

><p>AN: I hope you like this chapter :3


	18. Friends Over and a Long Goodbye

A/N: Some new OCs in here. Kin and Kimi belong to Kilohoku92 and Kir belongs to me :3

* * *

><p>"Ryuki, Yuuno…"<p>

Said boys stirred in their sheets, Ryuki still holding onto the smaller man.

Rin huffed and looked at the time, almost three in the afternoon. The half-breed looked back at his sleeping sons and huffed, shaking their shoulders gently.

"Come on you two, wake up."

The two moaned at their mother and held tighter onto each other. Rin scowled and puffed out his cheeks, they were as bad as him when he was younger.

"Come on, guys. Do you want to see Mitzi, Gala, Kin, Kimi and Kir?"

"They're already here?" Yuuno said groggily.

The smaller male nodded, "Yes, come-."

"Pewwwwddiiieeeeeeeeeee…Pewwwwddiiieeeeeeeeeee…!"

Ryuki face palmed, "Kin…really?"

Said boy giggled, "Hi~"

Both twins finally sat up with…really fucked up hair. Kin fell laughing and Rin clasped his hand over his mouth, hoping it would sustained his fit of giggles. Yukio walked in finally and cocked a brow until he looked over at his sons and saw them with terrible bed heads. The younger twin chuckled and walked over to their desks and grabbed their brushes then handed them over to them.

"Just-just please brush your hair before you come down, you already got Kin and your mother going about it."

The two nodded, their minds still processing from still waking up and began brushing their hair.

"Once you two are finished, get dressed and come down. Gala's actually really excited to see you both."

Yuuno looked up and smiled, "Okay, we'll be down in a sec. Just try getting these two out of here." Yuuno pointed at the two, one literally on the floor and one, whose knees were buckling from giggling too much.

Yukio nodded and grabbed the two, "Come on."

Soon, the trio walked out leaving Ryuki and Yuuno still in bed. The elder twin wrapped his arm around the younger's waist and held him close. Yuuno welcomed it and snuggled closer towards him. Ryuki smiled and kissed the top of his lover's head. The younger male smiled as well and looked up at his brother before placing a gentle kiss on the soft pale lips.

After a bit of just sitting in the bed together, the twins got up and went to their dressers.

Ryuki slipped on a black tank top that had one of his favorite youtuber's (A/N: Idunno wtf they're called xD) character on. The shirt was simple and all it said was 'Sup' on it, from what the character was saying. He grabbed a pair of black skinny jeans and slipped them on, watching the rips so his toes wouldn't get caught. The demon looked back over towards his brother and saw him putting on his glasses.

Yuuno had a Black shirt on with a knife on it and words written on it saying 'I speak CHOPNESE! Chop chop chop chop'. He wore ripped neon blue skinny jeans with fishnets under the holes. Yuuno caught his brother not looking and decided if he should or not, having a baby inside of him.

"Just get on my back."

The brunette jumped, hearing his brother talk. The younger pouted before walking over to his sitting brother. The Doctor wrapped his arms around his brother's neck and let the elder twin grab his knees.

Soon, the two were out of the dorm and down stairs where nine people were standing in the kitchen.

"Sorry."

Kin grabbed Yuuno's shirt, "I want it!"

The brunette chuckled and peeled his friend off of him so he could sit down. Rin handed his son a Snapple so he would wake up _(A/N: Even though Snapple's a natural fruit drink, it always wakes Yuuno up xD)_

Yuuno smiled at his mother, "Thank you, Kaa-san."

Rin smiled back and handed a cup of coffee to his older son, receiving a smile and a thank you as well.

Night looked at Yukio, who had a hand wrapped around his side. The demon cocked an eyebrow and leaned down to whisper in the younger's ear.

"What happened to your side?"

The brunette looked up at the elder male and smiled, "Just get stabbed was all, don't worry about it, Night."

Said man nodded slightly and looked at his son, who was fan boying over Yuuno's shirt.

Ryuki walked over past Night and grabbed a small male, who was hiding behind everyone.

"Are you trying to hide from me?"

"Ryuki! Come on! Put me down!"

The demon chuckled and placed the blushing teen on his lap and pet his hair. The elder grumbled put purred into the touch his friend was giving him, tail swishing side to side. Ryuki smiled at how easily his friend gave up whenever he would pet him.

"How's your mother doing, Kir?"

"She's doing fine, thank you, Yuuno."

Said man smiled and scratched behind the black cat ear placed on the elder's head. Kir purred more and rubbed his cheek against the dainty hand.

While Kir was having his fun with Yuuno, Ryuki looked over at a familiar white haired succubus, who was puffing out her cheeks, looking like she was containing her voice.

The demon cocked a brow, "Gala, are you all right?"

Finally, the small female lost it, "Oh my god, no! That boy is so adorable and Yuuno is carrying babies! Oh my god, I'm dying and going to fucking heaven! Fuck the bitches!"

All eyes widened, especially Mitzi's, "G-Gala…"

"Holy shit I'm just dying here, but I don't give a fuck because I'll die happy damn it!"

Ryuki rested hand on the younger's shoulder, "Calm down now, Gala."

Said girl squealed and rammed her face into her friend's chest.

"I know it's just gonna be so adorable!"

The twins huffed and just looked at the succubus.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Mitzi was pouting at her girlfriend, who was at her friend's stomach for about a half an hour now, just rubbing it and talking to the baby as if it were out. She giggled every now and then when the baby was kicking at Yuuno's stomach.

Ryuki huffed and kept petting a curled up Kir. He looked at his brother, who had a smiled plastered on his lips.

'_I really don't wanna tell him…but I have to…'_

The elder twin huffed and placed catnip in front of his friends face, watching him turn on his back and smile while pawing at the plant. The demon smiled at his friend and placed him on the bed, getting off after to play with him more.

Yuuno looked over at the two while petting Gala's soft hair. Though, every time when he caught his brother looking at him, he'd see sorrow canvasing his half colored eyes. The younger frowned and turned his attention to his childhood friend, who was sitting in fetal position on the small bed, pouting at her girlfriend. The demon chuckled then turned his head to the werewolves, watching Kin on his laptop, screaming every now and then, which made Yuuno and Gala jump while Kimi just face palmed.

Night walked in the room, about to tell the exorcists that dinner was ready. Something had caught his eye. A plant, catnip. Scarlet eyes widened at the plant and immediately, Night ran over to Ryuki and sat on his knees, pawing at the plant.

Yuuno's eyes widened, then he started a giggling fit at the exorcist, watching him roll around, playing with Kir and Ryuki.

Yukio opened the door, "Hey guys, have you seen-oh my god…Night, what the hell are you doing?"

Said man jumped, looking back at the Dragoon with wide eyes.

"Um…I…uh…I…I was playing with the kids?"

Yukio pinched the bridge of his nose and looked back at Rin and Monaka, nodding, telling them he was in here. Monaka walked in and saw the demon, on his knees, hands balled into limp fists so he could paw at the plant.

The woman giggled and ruffled her husband's hair, "Come on. Dinner's ready guys."

Kin and Kimi were left snickering at their father.

"At least I don't scream 'Stephano' when I see a fucking golden statue…"

Kin made a noise then looked at Kir's tank top. It had a chibi that was completely golden, even its skin. It wore an Arabian hat and a robe on its body. It held a golden sword in his hands and his facial expression was determined.

Once downstairs, Kin's eyes flicked over to Yukio's shirt, which said 'Keep Calm and Call Stephano' _(A/N: Once I get this one-shot finished, it'll explain all the crap their wearing xD)_

Once everyone was seated, Ryuki couldn't help it anymore, "So Night…how was that catnip?"

Yukio, Monaka, and the younger exorcists looked away. Rin looked at his son, then to Night, then back to the younger demon.

"What happened with catnip?"

Mitzi snickered, "Kitty over here threw a fit and attacked the catnip that Ryu-chan had."

Night growled at the little nickname the princess threw at her. Rin clasped his mouth shut with his hand and looked away, trying to contain his fit of giggles.

Before Night could swat Rin, Yukio caught his wrist, "He can't help it, we _all_ can't actually. It was comical."

The demon shook out of the half-breed's grip and huffed.

Rin frowned and pet the demon's hair, not to be a pun then kissed his cheek.

"Sorry, Night-chan."

Said man huffed again, "It's fine, don't worry about it."

~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Everyone was outside with a small bonfire out of the dormitory. Luckily, Mephisto said it was okay for them to do this.

"I'll be right back guys."

The group nodded and watched Yuuno get up. Ryuki looked down at his feet and back up when he felt his father's breathe rush against his ear.

"Are you going to tell him?"

The demon nodded slightly and looked over at the dormitory.

"I'm gonna go check up on Yuuno, be right back."

The group nodded and Yukio looked at his son, knowing that he wasn't happy about it at all.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Yuuno was about to walk out from getting a Snapple when he heard a click of the main door.

The brunette walked out into the hall and saw his brother looking at him.

"Nii-san? What's wrong?"

Ryuki just shrugged and grabbed his brother's hand to drag him back into the kitchen.

"Nii-san, are you sure you're all right?"

The demon ignored his question again and picked up the younger man to place him on the counter dividing the kitchen from the dining room. Ryuki wrapped his arms around his brother's waist tightly, nuzzling against his chest. Yuuno placed his Snapple down and picked up his lover's chin, locking eyes with him.

"Nii-san, please tell me…"

Ryuki looked down again until his lover wrapped his arms around his neck tightly.

"Please…"

The demon dropped the brunettes grip and kissed him gently.

"I have a mission to do starting tomorrow with Kaa-san…"

The younger cocked his head to the side, "And?"

"It's supposed to last two to three weeks…I don't want to leave you, knowing how close you are to having the baby…"

Yuuno smiled and held onto his brother tightly, the elder's head buried into his small chest.

"It's okay…I understand you have to leave. You should've just told me."

Ryuki gripped tighter onto the fabrics of the younger's shirt.

"I love you…"

"I love you too."

~o~o~o~o~o~o~

"You two took a while, what happened?"

The twins smiled and shook their heads, "Nothing, we were just talking quickly."

Everyone nodded besides the other twins. Ryuki and Yuuno sat down, with the younger immediately huddling against his brother's chest for warmth. Ryuki kissed the top of the brunette's head and wrapped his arms around his small frame, rubbing the belly roll he now possessed.

Yuuno smiled and leaned in closer to his brother's shoulder.

Rin looked over at his lover and leaned into his ear, "Did he tell him?"

Yukio nodded, "He should've I think that's the only reason why he went inside."

The younger twins looked over at Mitzi and Gala, seeing Gala on her lover's lap and wrapped in her sweatshirt, nuzzling against her breast plate everyone now and then. Mitzi just ran her clawed hand through her girlfriend's soft ivory hair and held her, keeping Gala's head rested on her muscular shoulder.

Their eyes flicked to Night and Monaka. The demon held onto the small girl tightly, stroking her hair, knowing she was asleep from doing a lot today. Monaka had hold of her husband's coat, dainty hands clenched into small fists in his raven sweat shirt.

Blue eyes flicked over to the werewolves. Kin was fast asleep on his sister's lap while Kimi just kept stroking the dirty blonde strands of hair.

Finally, the twins looked over at their parents. Yukio was holding Rin tightly as the half-breed held tightly onto his lover around his neck with his head resting onto his shoulder, kissing his neck or collarbone every few minutes.

Mostly everyone here had their own children besides Gala and Mitzi…scratch that, Mitzi sometimes acted like a child when she wouldn't get her candy, so Gala _did_ have a child.

Both twins snickered at that thought and held each other tighter, knowing they were both thinking the same thing. Everyone who was awake looked at the two. They shook their head and tried to calm their giggles.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Ryuki placed his sword in his holster and looked back at his brother, who was sleeping.

The elder twin looked back at their parents, asking if he should wake him up before leaving.

"Doesn't matter if we're late, letting Yuuno know that we're leaving is more important."

The demon nodded and walked over to his slumbering lover and knelt down by his side. Ryuki shook his brother's shoulder gently, hearing him stir and moan in the sheets.

Tired azure eyes opened and locked with saddened cyan ones.

Yuuno smiled and sat up, "Leaving?"

Ryuki nodded, "We are. Best I'd let you know."

The brunette nodded slightly and hugged his brother tightly, "I love you, Ryuki, be safe, both of you."

Ryuki nodded and kissed the crook of his brother's neck, "We will, and I love you too, Yuuno."

The twins dropped each other after a bit and Ryuki stood up. Yuuno grabbed his lover's wrist to make him stop. The elder twin turned around and felt a soft peck on his lips by his brother's own pair.

"Good-bye."

Tears filled the taller male's tear duct, but he kept them contained. Instead, he nodded and walked out with his mother to head to the True Cross Branch.

Yuuno frowned watching his brother's back disappear from his sight. The brunette turned around, already missing his lover. He'd been playing himself the entire time trying to be strong, when he knew he couldn't.

"Yuuno?"

Said boy jumped and looked back at his father, "Yeah?"

Yukio looked down before going back into his dorm room, "Don't be afraid to express your feelings," the brunette smiled and opened his dorm room, "Don't be like me when I was younger."

Azure eyes darkened into a navy as Yuuno's eyes widened, "Tou-san…"

Before the brunette could run after his father, the door clicked shut and locked. Yuuno looked down at his feet, tears blurring his vision. The true breed ran into his dorm room and slammed the old door shut, splintering the wood from how hard the slam was. The small male got under his bed and cried himself to sleep, wishing his brother never left him.


	19. Kira Manya and Mikhail Vladimir Okumura

Yuuno walked over to his brother's bed and frowned. Tears brimmed at his tear duct and soon, the brunette fell to his knees, gripping the white fabrics of the messy sheets, crying.

"Nii-san, you said only three weeks."

Beryl eyes saddened behind the closed door. Yukio nibbled on his lower lip, deciding if he should go in and comfort his son or not.

Just when the brunette was about to knock, the door swung open, revealing a crying look-alike of himself. Yukio frowned and opened his arms for his son. Yuuno took the gesture and huddled into his father's arms, sobbing and shaking. Both males missed their lovers, but what was most important was that Yuuno was pregnant and close to having the child.

"I miss him, Tou-san…"

Said man just nodded and held his son tighter, "I know, I miss them both…"

* * *

><p>Yuuno wrote on the blackboard, trying his hardest to write the class's notes with the baby kicking his stomach roughly.<p>

Soon, the demon felt extreme pain at his stomach. The brunette fell, clutching his stomach in agony.

"Yuuno-sensei!"

Said man kept clutching his stomach, crying from the pain. The demon grabbed a slip of paper from his clock pocket and handed it to a student.

"Call that number…!"

The student clumsily took out her phone and dialed the unknown number.

A couple of rings.

"_Hello?"_

"Yukio-sensei?"

"_Kinra-san? What's wrong?"_

"It's Yuuno-sensei! He's on the floor in pain! It's something with his stomach!"

'_Shit!'_

"_I'll be there in a second! Just keep him calm!"_

Yukio hung up and packed his bag immediately, "I'm leaving, it's urgent and I cannot be here at the moment."

The demon ran out of the room where the chairman was and ran to where his son was teaching. Once the room was found, Yukio slammed the door open and saw his students trying to keep his sons calm.

"Thank you guys, you've been a great help. But, I need you all to leave now so I can help him."

The students nodded and hurriedly walked out of the room.

Yukio looked back at to his son and placed a hand on top of the thin one.

"I need you to take this medicine, it'll make you fall asleep, enough time to get the baby out, all right?"

Yuuno nodded and hurriedly took the medicine and water. In less than two minutes, Yuuno fell limp in his father's arms.

Yukio frowned and set his son down on the floor. After the demon got everything out for the baby, the Dragoon kissed his son's head then put on rubber gloves and a doctor's mask.

* * *

><p>Sapphire eyes fluttered open and Yuuno held his head.<p>

"Morning, I'll be out there in a second, just be careful of your stomach."

The brunette cocked an eyebrow and placed a hand gently on his stomach.

Stitches. Why?

"Tou-san? What happened?"

"You'll find out in a minute, be patient."

The younger nodded and found himself on a bed. Yuuno looked around and saw he was in the Cram school's hospital.

Yukio walked out with two blankets in his arms.

"Which one would you like first?"

Yuuno frowned and pointed to the left blanket. Yukio reached his arm out so his son could have the small infant.

In the blanket revealed a baby with a chubby face and a few white curls in her hair, even a small fang was popping out of her mouth.

Golden eyes with slit pupils opened and a tiny smile spread across her face.

Yuuno smiled, tears brimming his tear duct, "She's beautiful…"

There was a knock on the door and it opened to reveal Gala and Mitzi.

"Hey, I heard from the students that Yuu-chan was in-."

"Oh my god!"

Everyone jumped at the very high pitched squeal coming from Gala.

"I want one so badly!"

The succubus grabbed her girlfriend's upper arm and her scarlet eyes looked like they were about to pop out from being so excited.

"Mitzi…! I want a baby!"

The princess shuddered at the thought of a child running around her apartment.

"Um…how about another time?"

Gala puffed out her cheeks and shook her head, "No! I _want_ one!"

Mitzi frowned and looked at the blanket covered babies.

"Look my little rose bud, I'll think about it, okay?"

The younger's eyes widened again and stars sparkled in her eyes.

"Uwaa! Really?!"

Mitzi mentally punched herself, regretting what she had said. She heaved a sigh and nodded her head slowly.

"Yes, I will."

Gala jumped and glomped her girlfriend, so overwhelmed that her girlfriend's even giving the _thought_ of having a child together with her.

"Yay! Thank you!"

* * *

><p>"Yuuno?"<p>

Said boy looked up at his father, "Yeah?"

"You still have to name her…"

The brunette frowned and looked at the sleeping baby.

"I…I don't know what to name her…it was supposed to be Nii-san who would name her…but-but he's not here…"

Yukio frowned and sat on the edge of the bed with his son.

'_It's been two weeks since the twins have been born. He named the boy and gave him the name Mikhail. But, he doesn't know what to name the girl, he's still stuck on it.'_

"I hate just saying 'you' when I'm talking to her…but I can't name her…I'm not good with naming girls…"

The hybrid looked at his son then at the baby, "Well, we'll figure it out soon…if not, I guess we'll just wait until Ryuki and Rin get back…"

Yuuno looked up and nodded with tired azure eyes. The younger man leaned in and kissed his father's cheek then held him tightly.

"I love you, Tou-san."

Said man nodded slightly and rubbed his tired son's back, "I love you too, Yuuno. Get some more sleep, all right? It's three in the morning."

The brunette nodded and looked up to meet beryl eyes, "Are you going to sleep?"

Yukio shook his head and pointed to Mikhail, "I'll take care of him. If she wakes up, since she's not very fond of me holding her, I'll wake you up."

The Knight nodded and crawled under his sheets and immediately fell asleep.

* * *

><p>"Tou-san! Please help me with her!"<p>

Yukio yelled from the kitchen, bathing Mikhail, "Just let me get him dry!"

The hybrid grabbed a red towel from the counter and wrapped his grandson in it, drying him. After finished, Yukio slipped on a pair of clothes for him then walked quickly out of the kitchen and upstairs. Once in the dorm, the brunette saw his son trying to get his daughter changed.

"Help me please! She's not sitting still!"

Yukio huffed and put Mikhail in his crib before grabbing the small ruffled clothing for the other twin.

"Keep her still and I'll change her."

Yuuno nodded and held the elder twin tight enough to keep her still. Yukio slipped up her white tights up her small chubby legs and placed her bright blue ruffled skirt up, matching Ryuki's eyes. After the skirt was on, Yukio grabbed the white ruffled top that went with it and adjusted the bow in the back for her. Once finished, Yuuno pointed to her small white boots and puffy coat.

"I think I can get her shoes and coat on now. Thank you…"

Yukio nodded and placed the coat and boots next to his son. Walking over to Mikhail, Yukio picked him up and grabbed a small black hoodie for him and his black boots. After slipping everything on the younger twin, Yukio picked him up and looked back at his son, who was buttoning up his daughter's coat.

"You ready?"

Yuuno looked up and smiled, nodding, "Yeah, let's go."

* * *

><p>Having the strollers out, Yukio and Yuuno walked around the small park, stopping every now and then from people adoring the twins.<p>

'_Almost a month since the two have left for the mission…I honestly hope they are okay…'_

Yukio snapped from his thoughts when he felt his sleeve being tugged.

"Yeah?"

"Do you want to head back? We've been out for about an hour and it's almost dinner."

Yukio looked at his watch and saw it was almost five thirty. The brunette nodded and smiled at his son.

"We can head back."

* * *

><p>"Yuuno…I know I've pestered you about this…"<p>

The brunette looked up with a frowned on his face, knowing what his father was thinking.

"Yeah…?"

Yukio huffed and sat down next to the small demon and locked gazes with him.

"I think I have a name for her though…you don't have to name her it, but it's just my idea."

Yuuno looked down at his feet, "I'll accept anything at the moment…"

The Dragoon huffed and looked at the female, then back up to his upset son.

"Kira Manya Okumura…"

Sapphire eyes widened and Yuuno looked up and locked his turning beryl eyes with his father's own topaz.

"Thank you…I love it."

Yukio smiled gently and kissed his son's head, "Sleep, it's almost midnight."

The demon nodded and then kissed his father, aiming for the cheek because his father wasn't looking. Yukio just _had_ to turn his head to look over at Mikhail. Soft lips pressed together and Yuuno almost cried, missing lips pressing against his. The hybrid was about to drop himself but his son clung onto his shirt, pushing deeper in the kiss, wanting to feel soft lips again. His father's lips…they were exactly like Ryuki's, and Yuuno, he needed more!

"Y-Yuu…no…"

Said boy wrapped his arms around his father's neck and kept kissing the elder man. Yukio grabbed his son's cheeks and pulled on them, trying to get him to stop.

"S-st…op…"

Yuuno shook his head, he couldn't stop. He needed more! Yukio dropped his son's mouth and pushed him onto the bed, towering over him now.

"What…what the hell was that…?"

Yuuno frowned and looked away with tears forming in his eyes. The Dragoon huffed and kissed his son's cheek.

The Knight covered his faced and began crying, "I'm sorry! I didn't try to! Y-you're just like Nii-san! I-I'm sorry!"

The brunette frowned and held his son tightly. Yuuno clung onto his father and sobbed into his shoulder.

"Calm down…it's been a month without him and not being able to sleep as much as you were able to…I understand. I need you to calm down, Yuuno…"

Said man and nodded and sniffled, dropping his father to wipe his eyes. Yukio stroked his son's cheek and rubbed his back.

"I'm sorry, Tou-san…"

Said man nodded and kissed his son's forehead. There was a click of the bedroom door and both boys jumped. Blue eyes wondered up to two familiar looking figures in dirtied, bloody, exorcist coats and clothes.

"Y-Yukio…Yuuno…"

Yukio stood up and walked away from his son with his hands up in defense.

"Don't think the wrong thing now."

Ryuki let out a relieved sigh and nodded then looked back up at his father.

"So…did he…did he have them?"

The elder man nodded and he was almost shoved out of the way when Yuuno came to hug his brother tightly.

"Don't leave me for so fucking long again!"

The elder twin nodded and held his son tightly, kissing the crook of his neck after.

Yukio smiled then felt himself being turned to meet a look alike of his son. The hybrid had tears running down his face and Rin jumped up to hug his lover around the neck. The younger twin accepted his and held tightly onto his brother, crying in the crook of the shorter male's neck.

"I missed you so much…"

Rin smiled and held tighter around his lover's neck, thin fingers gripping the messy bronze locks. Both tails wrapped together tightly, missing each other dearly just like their owners.

Soon, a shriek of crying came from Kira's crib, making Yuuno wince and huff, walking over to the crib and picked her up, cradling the infant.

"Hush baby…it's okay…"

Rin walked over to his son and lifted up his shirt.

"Ah! M-mother!"

Said man chuckled and sucked on the reddened nipple until he felt fluids swirl around his tongue. Rin took his mouth off the demon's pert bud and coughed.

"You can feed her."

Yuuno looked at his mother, "W-what?"

"You didn't know that you could feed them from the source?"

The brunette's cheeks reddened, "W-well, no! One, I thought it was only with females…and second, how'd you know she was hungry?"

Rin chuckled again and shrugged a shoulder, "One, it's the same thing with the pregnancy, and second, I've taken care of infants until they were toddlers…I know, believe me."

Yuuno gasped, feeling his nipple being sucked on from the elder twin. Azure eyes screwed shut and the demon's cheeks darkened, always being sensitive.

The elder man smiled, "If you're sensitive like I was, it'll take a bit to get used to it."

The brunette nodded and nibbled on his lower lip.

"How old are they…?"

Yukio looked at his son, "Almost four weeks."

The elder twin nodded slowly then looked at his lover, cradling the infant who was feeding from the younger's chest. He saw how dark his brother's bags were under his eyes, telling him he was probably getting no sleep, yet more than his father. Yukio's eyes looked completely lifeless from the lack of sleep he's been having.

"You can go get some sleep, Tou-san. Then Yuuno once the baby's filled…"

The demon nodded and caught the sight of blood trickling down his son's fingers.

"Christ…what happened to your arm?!"

Ryuki looked at his arm and shrugged, "Demon blood, don't worry about it. I got distracted from the lack of sleep and it bit me, I took care of it so it wouldn't get infected."

Yukio huffed and nodded, "Good."

* * *

><p>Rin looked back at his heavily sleeping lover and smiled.<p>

'_I haven't seen you sleep like this since I had Ryuki and Yuuno…'_

A cry rang through the baby monitor and Ryuki got up, knowing it was Mikhail and walked out into the other room. The hybrid smiled again and looked at Yuuno.

'_You've both had it rough without us here…'_

Ryuki came back in after a few minutes, "Diaper."

The satanic spawn nodded and watched Ryuki lay down , facing his mother.

'_But, things will be better with four people and two babies…'_

* * *

><p>AN: Hope you liked this.

It was short and I apologize xD Next one will be longer.

OH! And turn around and go message a lovely writer named Cat-Tastic-Luv! As today is her birthday today~

Happy Birthday to you~ Happy Birthday to y- -sneezes- FAHK! I hate being sick xD

But, Happy birthday, Mephy hope you had a great time turning 501 xD Jk, but seriously, hope you have a great birthday babe o3o (No, she's not my girlfriend, as much as I loved her to be xD Jk, just great friends o3o)


End file.
